


River in Reverse (in Czech)

by Asnazu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Marauders' Era, Panic Attacks
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy se na žádost profesorky McGonagallové objeví v Bradavicích, Vicky je nadšená...že jsou si po tak dlouhé době zase blízko. Jednou jdou Teddy a Vicky na rande a vstoupí do neznámých dveří. Pak už si Vicky pamatuje jen to, že se setkává s klukem, který se podobá jejímu příteli, ale jmenuje se Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Překvapení

Uprostřed stolu seděly tři studentky šestého ročníku. Zády k havraspárskému stolu seděla dívka v černé sukni, bílé košili a hábitu. Kolem krku měla uvázanou rudo-zlatou kravatu a na levé straně hábitu se skvěl odznak se zlatým lvem v tmavorudém poli. Byla vysoká, stejně jako její otec, a jako znamení, které odkazovalo na jeho rodinu, měla nos posetý pihami. Dlouhé, husté a mírně zvlněné blond vlasy, momentálně svázané do drdolu, zdědila po matce, stejně jako štíhlou postavu a vlídný pohled v očích schovaných za hustými řasami. Ty jediné nebyly dědictvím, ale hříčkou genetiky. Její otec má oči čokoládově hnědé, matka zase blankytně modré, ona se narodila s očima zelenýma jako první jarní tráva.  
Právě dnes jí je sedmnáct let, podle kouzelnických měřítek je dospělá. Jeden by neřekl, že je to tak dávno, co skončila válka a přesto…dospívají děti nové doby. Už dávno si zvykla a smířila se s tím, že ji všichni znají jménem, že se za ní všichni otáčí. Částečně to bylo způsobeno tím, že je Weasleyová. Všichni znali to jméno, všichni věděli, že je neteř Rona Weasleyho. Ano, toho Rona Weasleyho, bystrozora, člena zlatého tria a hlavně nejlepšího přítele Harryho Pottera. Částečně její popularitu a zájem o ni způsobil její vzhled. Byla krásná po své matce, to bylo některým lidem na obtíž. Jen nejbližší přátelé však věděli pravdu o tom, odkud její krása pramení, že je díky své matce částečnou vílou.  
Přestože měla mnoho nápadníků, jejímu srdci vévodil jen jeden jediný. Někdo, kdo by ji před lety ani ve snu nenapadl. První a nejstarší přítel, někteří by snad řekli, že je pojí sourozenecké pouto. To časem však přerostlo v silné přátelství a to v ještě silnější lásku. Mladík, který byl už jen svým původem zvláštní.  
Naproti ní seděla drobná dívka s hnědými vlasy po ramena a čokoládovýma očima, nalévala si do misky mléko a očima zabloudila na druhý konec síně. Na lavici vedle kamarádek zrovna usedala blondýnka v sukni a černém svetru, v jehož véčkovém výstřihu zářila zeleno-stříbrná kravata. Když zachytila hnědovlásčin pohled, zářivě se usmála a zamávala ji. Hnědovláska pozdrav opětovala a pak se zamyslela, jak dlouho už na sebe neměly čas? Jak se těšila, až bude mít Caroline NKÚ za sebou.   
„Daph!“ houkla na ní dívka, která seděla vedle ní.  
„Jo?“ zavrtěla hlavou, jakoby se probudila z transu. „Co se děje?“  
„Málem jsi to přelila, na co mys - “ modrýma očima zabloudila ke zmijozelskému stolu a když pochopila, zarazila se, „jo, takhle. Tak to jo. Ale víš, že by si mohla slintat míň očividně,“ popíchla ji.  
„Že to říkáš zrovna ty, Justin přišel,“ zadívala se kamarádce přes hlavu, „a zdá se, že byl běhat.“  
„Jde sem?“ zeptala se a prohrábla si dlouhé červené vlasy s černými melíry, „jak vypadám?“  
„Skvěle jako vždycky,“ potvrdila jí Victoire. To už k místu, kde dívky seděly, dorazil vysoký černovlasý kluk s batohem přes rameno a rudou kravatou v ruce a zdravil se s Lindsay.  
„Daphne, máš už tu esej na formule?“ ptala se blondýnka hnědovlásky, zatímco si mazala toust máslem.  
„Už jsem začala,“ zamumlala Daphne s plnou pusou cereálií, polkla sousto a pokračovala, „ale nějak jsem se zasekla, vůbec nevím, co s tím.“ Lindsay vedle nich vázala svému příteli kravatu a snažila se ho přesvědčit, aby se to už konečně naučil sám.   
„Můžeme to dneska spolu probrat, taky vůbec nevím,“ navrhla Victoire a zamávala na pozdrav o tři roky mladší zrzce a černovlásce, které se zrovna objevily ve dveřích a mířily k havraspárskému stolu.  
„Ahoj, Vick,“ pozdravila ji černovláska, když procházely kolem. Měla tmavší pleť než zbytek Weasleyovic rodiny, nezdědila ani charakteristické pihy. Havraní vlasy, které zdědila po matce, měla spletené do copánků a v hnědých očích uličnický výraz svého otce. Za ní se vlekla druhá dívka, vstávání ji očividně nebylo po chuti. Dlouhé zrzavé vlasy měla zamotané do drdolu, ze kterého trčely tři tužky a kolem obličeje jí vlály uvolněné prameny. Květnové slunce zvýraznilo pihy, kterými měla posetý nos i tváře. Hnědé oči poukazovaly na touhu vrátit se do postele a dospat spánkový deficit. Modro-stříbrnou kravatu měla povolenou a nakřivo, košili si ani nenamáhala zastrčit do sukně a tašku za sebou skoro táhla po zemi.  
„Ahoj, Roxanne,“ usmála se Victoire, „čau, ségra.“  
„Čau,“ zazívala zrzka a nepřítomně mávla na pozdrav. „Žádný hlubokomyslný rozhovory než se najím, Rox,“ bylo slyšet ještě varování, když usedly k vedlejšímu stolu a Dominique si k sobě přitáhla misku cereálií.  
Victoire se zasmála a zabrala se do hovoru s Lindsay, která už teď byla zase sama, protože Justin se připojil ke svým kamarádům. Daphne hovor vůbec nesledovala, protože znovu hypnotizovala zmijozelský stůl. K nebelvírskému stolu přiběhla drobná hnědovlasá druhačka v mrzimorském svetru a zatahala blondýnku za košili.  
„Vicky! Ahoj.“  
„Ahoj, Lucy, co se děje?“ otočila se na svoji malou sestřenici.  
„Naši tě pozdravujou,“ mávala na vysvětlenou dopisem.  
„Díky,“ usmála se blondýnka, „taky je pozdravuj.“  
„Dobře,“ řekla a odběhla k vedlejšímu stolu za Roxanne a Dominique.  
„Vicky, podívej,“ kývla Lindsay hlavou ke dveřím do vstupní síně, „to by si nevěřila, kdo tu je.“ Victoire se ohlédla a uviděla ve dveřích stát tři kluky. Jeden z nich byl její malý bratranec James, který zbožně koukal na někoho, koho neviděla. Druhý byl její o rok mladší bratranec Fred, kterého zrovna příchozí poplácával po zádech. Fred však zakrýval výhled. Když oba ustoupili stranou, konečně si mohla prohlédnout příchozího. Byl to vysoký kluk o něco starší než ona. Měl na sobě džíny, bílé tričko a černou koženou bundu. Konečky vlasů mu zářily svítivě modrou barvou.  
„Teddy!“ vypískla, vyskočila z lavice a rozběhla se k němu.  
„Vicky!“ zasmál se, když mu skočila do náruče a pevně ji objal.  
„Co tady děláš?“  
„Překvapení,“ postavil ji na zem a odhrnul jí pramen blond vlasů z obličeje. „Madame Hoochová šla kvůli zranění do předčasného důchodu. McGonagallová hledala dočasný záskok, někoho, kdo by mohl pískat poslední zápas, než začne hledat učitele nastálo. Sezóna mi už skončila a mám trochu volna. Tak jsem se přihlásil a nabídl, že bych mohl i těm, kdo hrají famfrpál ukázat nějaké triky.“  
„Paráda,“ zatleskala radostí, vzala ho za ruku a táhla ho ke stolu ke kamarádkám. „A jak dlouho zůstaneš?“ Otočil si Victoire k sobě, omotal jí ruku kolem pasu a sklonil se k ní.  
„McGonagallová potřebovala týden, já si ale vyprosil dva,“ odpověděl a opřel si čelo o to její. Zelené oči se jí ještě víc rozzářily.  
„To je super.“  
„Já vím, všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, zlato,“ zašeptal a políbil ji. Odtrhli se od sebe, až když uslyšeli zakašlání. Podívali se tím směrem, se zvednutým obočím se na ně dívala zrzka s povolenou havraspárskou kravatou.  
„Ahoj, Teddy.“  
„Ahoj, Dominique, Roxanne,“ usmál se na obě dívky a sedl si na místo vedle Vicky. „Ahoj Daphne, Lindsay,“ pozdravil hnědovlásku a černovlásku naproti němu.  
„Ahoj Teddy,“ odpověděly a vrátily se ke svým snídaním. Než stačili dosnídat, přišly Teddyho ještě od mrzimorského stolu pozdravit Molly a Lucy.

„Tak Teddy, kdy máš svojí první famfrpálovou hodinu?“ usmála se na mladíka Lindsay.   
„Od desíti do oběda a potom ještě jednu kratší od půl třetí do půl čtvrtý. A co máte dneska za hodiny vy?“  
„Nejdřív máme dvouhodinovku přeměňování, Daph má po obědě studium mudlů a my s Linds péči o kouzelný tvory,“ odpověděla blondýnka a pak se naklonila blíž a zašeptala, „Ale po obědě až do půl třetí mám volno,“ usmála se na něj. Přitáhl si ji blíž, koutkem oka viděl, jak se Daphne a Lindsay otočily k sobě a až příliš hlučně zapojily do rozhovoru o tom, zda je hezčí Chris Hemsworth či Chris Evans. Daphne si prosazovala Thora, Lindsay Captaina Americu. Omotal Vicky ruku kolem pasu a druhou rukou jí zastrčil pramen vlasů za ucho. Prsty jeho ruky pak zůstaly propletené v jejích vlasech.  
„Už se těším, říkal jsem si, kdy ti budu moct předat další část tvýho narozeninovýho dárku,“ pošeptal jí potichu do ucha a usmál se, když si dívka nepřítomně olízla rty. Těkala očima mezi jeho rty a safírově modrýma očima. S úsměvem se k ní naklonil a políbil ji. Konečky vlasů se mu přebarvily na blond. Dokázal svůj dar ovládat, ale někdy některé emoce ovládaly jeho. Při vzteku se mu vlasy samovolně barvily do ruda, ve chvílích, které trávil s Victoire zase do blond. Barva očí většinu času zůstávala na safírově modré, kterou měla jeho matka.   
„Ehm, ehm,“ ozvalo se nad nimi. Mladý pár ale osobu nevnímal, odtrhli se od sebe, až když je oba pod stolem pořádně nakoply Lindsay s Daphne. Nechápavě se po dívkách podívaly a ty kývly hlavou směrem k nim, dívaly se na někoho za jejich zády. Otočili hlavu a uviděli profesorku McGonagallovou, ředitelku školy a bývalou ředitelku nebelvírské koleje. Victorie zrudla a potichu zamumlala pozdrav. Teddy se zatvářil provinile a konečky vlasů se mu přebarvily do zrzava, takže měly téměř stejnou barvu jako vlasy Dominique. McGonagallové se v očích zračilo pobavení a cukaly jí koutky.  
„Pane Lupine, ráda bych s vámi ještě něco probrala, připojíte se ke mně na cestě do mé pracovny?“  
„Jistě, paní profesorko,“ zvedl se rychle.  
„Slečno Weasleyová, doufám, že přítomnost pana Lupina nijak neovlivní vaše studijní výsledky.“  
„Ne, ovšem, že ne, paní profesorko,“ vykoktala ze sebe. Lindsay a Daphne se tiše chichotaly.  
„To platí i o vás, slečno Petersonová a slečno Chandersová. Ručíte mi za ni.“  
„Jistě, paní profesorko,“ vysoukaly ze sebe dívky.  
„Tak, pane Lupine, můžeme jít?“  
„Ano,“ otočil se ještě k Victoire a políbil ji na čelo, „uvidíme se na obědě.“ Pak profesorce v patách opustil síň.  
„Husy,“ ulevila si Vicky, když se kamarádky začaly zase smát a hodila po nich cereálie z nejbližší misky, „to jste nás nemohly varovat?“  
„My se snažily,“ ohradila se Lindsay.  
„Ale jaksi jste byli zaneprázdněni,“ přidala se Daphne.  
„To mám kamarádky,“ postěžovala si blondýnka, „co jsem komu udělala, že jsem si to zasloužila. Mimochodem Robert Downey Junior.“  
„Cože?“ vyhrkly obě dívky zmateně.  
„Vaše debata – Thor versus Captain America? Říkám Iron Man.“


	2. Špatné vzpomínky

Teddy rázným krokem vyrazil přes nádvoří, ve chvíli kdy se na hradě rozezněl zvonek, který ukončoval první dnešní dvouhodinovku. Ze skleníku číslo 2 se vyřítila přibližně třicítka studentů, na první pohled je tipoval na prváky. Když probíhali kolem něj, všiml si rudozlatých a zeleno stříbrných kravat a vzápětí do něj narazily dva malé heliony. Z jedné strany ho kolem pasu držela dívka s dlouhými hnědými kudrnatými vlasy po matce, když k němu zvedla obličej, který byl posetý pihami, dívaly se na něj modré oči po otci. Na zádech měla batoh a na krku rudozlatou kravatu. Z druhé strany se mu do kožené bundy schovával chlapec s neposednými černými vlasy a zářivě zelenýma očima, přes rameno měl tašku a na levé straně hrudi zmijozelského hada.  
„Teddy!“ jásali oba nadšeně, „co tady děláš? Kdy jsi přijel?“ chrlili ze sebe jednu otázku za druhou.  
„Ahoj, dorazil jsem před chvíli. Na dva týdny tu budu učit famfrpál. Vyrostla si Rosie,“ usmál se na dívku a pohladil jí po vlasech, „a ty taky, Ale,“ se smíchem načechral vlasy i chlapci, který se hned ohradil.  
„Rozcucháš mě!“  
„Jakoby to šlo,“ utrousila tiše hnědovláska.  
„Co tím jako myslíš?“ zeptal se výhružně Albus.  
„Co asi?“ založila si Rose ruce v bok, „viděl jsi vůbec někdy hřeben?“ Při tomhle postoji vypadala přesně jako její matka, kdyby mu celá situace nepřišla tak vtipná, možná by se jí i bál. Zatímco se dvojice dohadovala, jestli Albus ví, jak vypadá a na co se používá hřeben, Teddy si všiml, že jen pár kroků od nich nejistě přešlapuje další chlapec. Drobný blonďák ve zmijozelském hábitu.  
„Tak dost!“ utnul jejich dohady autoritativním hlasem rázně Teddy. Tenhle hlas se naučil od Billa, který ho, ač měl dvě dcery a jen jednoho syna, musel používat často. „Přestaňte se hádat a radši mi představte vašeho kamaráda, ať tam jen tak nestojí.“  
„Jéé, promiň. Scorpie, tohle je Teddy Lupin. Teddy to je Scorpius. Teddy je náš bratránek,“ nafoukl se pyšně Albus.  
„Vlastně jsem kmotřenec Albusova táty, těší mě, Scorpie,“ usmál se na chlapce, který nejistě zamumlal pozdrav. „Scorpius, to jméno mi něco říká…“ zamyslel se Teddy, „nejsi náhodou Malfoy?“  
„Jsem,“ přikývl blonďák.  
„Tak to jsme příbuzní, naše babičky jsou sestry.“  
„Ale teta Bellatrix děti neměla,“ namítl a pak se mu oči rozšířily pochopením, „aha, teta Andromeda, babička o ní moc nemluví.“  
„No, to se v rodinách občas stává, nic si z toho nedělej,“ poplácal chlapce po rameni a pak se znovu otočil k Rose a Hugovi, „tak a teď utíkejte, ať nepřijdete pozdě na další hodinu, uvidíme se večer, ano?“  
„Dobře,“ souhlasili neochotně oba, bylo na nich vidět, že by byli radši se svým bratrancem, kterého zbožňovali, než aby dvě hodiny seděli na Přeměňování a na Kouzelných formulích. Všichni tři se tedy vydali přes trávník do školy a za chvíli mu zmizeli z očí. Když procházel kolem skleníku, zrovna z něj vyšel profesor Longbottom, pro něj vlastně už jen Neville.  
„Zdravím Teddy,“ pokývl hlavou, když zamkl skleník a otočil se, „profesorka McGonagallová říkala, že dorazíš.“  
„Zdravím, Neville, na chvíli se tu zdržím, docela mi to tu chybělo.“  
„To chápu,“ usmál se, „proto jsem se taky vrátil. Kam míříš? Ah, jistě… za nimi?“ Teddy sklonil hlavu a přikývl, „Jdi, nebudu tě rušit,“ usmál se soucitně a zamířil k hradu. Teddy se otočil zády k bráně, zabořil ruce do kapes své bundy a zamířil kolem skleníků dolů k jezeru.  
Tam se pár metrů od břehu tyčilo kamenné sousoší. Byl od něj ještě daleko, ale moc dobře věděl, co znázorňuje. Znal ho do posledního detailu, do posledního kousku kamene. Když už byl jen pár metrů od něj, viděl před sebou jednoduchou dřevěnou lavičku, sousoší, zelené věnce a kytice chryzantém. Sousoší se skládalo z šesti postav – čarodějky a kouzelníka se zdviženými hůlkami, domácího skřítka s nožem, kentaura se zdvihnutým lukem, testrála a ducha vznášejícím se pár centimetrů nad podstavcem. Reprezentace všech tvorů, kteří bojovali v bitvě o Bradavice na Brumbálově straně. Na podstavci se skvěl zlatý nápis _Obětem druhé velké kouzelnické války._  
Teddy ztěžka dosedl na lavičku a zadíval se na sousoší, které se mu před očima proměnilo v hladký černý mramorový kámen. V jeho hlavičce zářila zlatá písmena _Padlí v bitvě o Bradavice, 2. 5. 1998_. Pod nápisem byla do kamene vytesaná jména všech kouzelníků, čarodějek, kentaurů a skřítků, kteří toho dne a noci vydechli na půdě Bradavic naposledy. Jména byla doplněna o fotky a data narození. Úplně dole se skvěl ve zlatě vyvedený citát _In the end, we all will be judged by the courage of our hearts_ (Nakonec budeme všichni souzeni odvahou v našich srdcích).  
Teddymu zrak okamžitě padl na fotku mladého zrzka, Fred Weasley. Hned pod ním však byla dvě jména, která ho pokaždé, když je viděl, bodla u srdce. _Remus John Lupin *10th March, 1960_ a _Nymfadora Tonks Lupin *15th May, 1973_. Z fotek na něj hleděly obličeje jeho rodičů, které nikdy nepoznal. Měl velikou rodinu a byl za ni nesmírně vděčný. Všechny je miloval, hlavně ty tři domy a pět lidí, u kterých vyrůstal – svoji babičku, Harryho s Ginny a Billa s Fleur. Nikdy jim nemohl dostatečně poděkovat za všechno, co pro něj udělali a kým mu byli. Ale nebylo to totéž.  
Tak často přemýšlel, jaký by byl jeho život, kdyby jeho rodiče přežili, nebo kdyby přežil alespoň jeden z nich. Kdyby to byla jeho matka, kdo by ho učil hrát famfrpál a nadchl ho pro pozici střelce, ne Ginny. Kdyby to byl jeho táta a ne Harry, kdo by ho naučil patrona a vysvětlil mu, že v životě je nejdůležitější přátelství. Kdyby to byl jeho táta, kdo by mu ukázal nádherný svět v knížkách a naučil ho hrát kouzelnické šachy, a ne Hermiona a Ron. Kdyby to byla jeho matka, která by ho místo Molly a Artura naučila lásce, důležitosti rodiny a vytrvalosti a že když půjde za svými sny, jednou se nakonec splní. Kdyby to nebyl Bill ale jeho otec, kdo ho učil ovládat své emoce, hlavně vztek, kdyby to nebyl George, kdo ho naučil snášet bolest, smutek a co to znamená vyrovnat se se ztrátou, která se nikdy nezlepší. Kdyby místo Fleur to byla jeho matka, kdo by ho naučil laskavosti, respektu k ostatním a k sobě samému. Že někdy jsou lidé prostě speciální, a že když to přijme a bude to vnímat jako dar a ne jako kletbu, bude sám se sebou žít v míru. A ostatní lidé? To už bude hračka. Kdyby to byl jeho otec a ne Charlie, kdo by mu jednou kvůli obavám z plavání v horském jezeře řekl: Zvířat se nemusíš bát, dokonce ani draků, to z lidí by si měl mít strach. To oni si uvědoměle vybírají, že budou páchat zlo.  
Ano, velmi často nad tím přemýšlel. Možná až moc často, ale nedokázal si pomoci. Pokaždé mu něco připomnělo, o co kvůli Voldemortovi přišel. Co by dal za to, aby to mohl změnit? Aby je mohl zachránit, nebo alespoň poznat.  
Náhle si uvědomil, že slyší zvuk houslí. Někdo musel u jezera cvičit na housle a jejich zvuk se přes klidné ocelové vody donesl až k němu. Okamžitě v něm vyvolaly nechtěné vzpomínky. Vlastně to byla jedna z prvních, kterou má.

_Bylo mu pět let a bylo pětileté výročí bitvy o Bradavice. Babička ho vzala sebou na pietní obřad do Bradavic. Nechala by ho doma, ale neměla ho komu dát na hlídání, všichni co znala, šli na obřad také. Odhalili na něm tohle sousoší, byla tam spousta lidí, znal jich jen pár, jen rodinu. Pak se mu vybavoval časem dávno zastřený hlas, který vyjmenovával:_ Gus Kinney, 31 let, právník a člen Fénixova řádu Colin Creevey, 16 let, student; Levandule Brownová, 17 let, studentka; Gus Kinney, 31 let, právník a člen Fénixova řádu; Remus Lupin, 37 let, učitel a člen Fénixova řádu; Nymfadora Lupinová, 25 let, bystrozorka a členka Fénixova řádu…  
 _Táhlý zvuk houslí, smuteční melodie, která se mu navždycky vryla do mozku a do srdce. Vysoká blondýnka doprovázená houslemi zpívá. Kouzlem zesílený hlas se nese po tichých pozemcích a stoupá k oblakům. Na ta slova nikdy nezapomene._

_Go in peace,_   
_go in kindness,_   
_go in love,_   
_go in faith._

_Leave the day,_   
_the day behind us,_   
_day is done,_   
_go in grace._

_Let us go_   
_into the dark_   
_not afraid,_   
_not alone._

_Let us hope_   
_by some good pleasure_   
_Safely to_   
_arrive at home._

Jak nesnášel zvuk houslí. Ten depresivní tón, tu utahanou, smuteční melodii, která mu jen připomínala, o co přišel. Zvedl se vítr a přinesl k němu vůni chryzantém od pomníku. Ty taky nenáviděl. Nenáviděl jejich tvar, barvu, vůni…všechno. Štítil se jich. Babička s ním chodila každý týden na hřbitov a vždycky nosila chryzantémy. Často se kvůli tomu hádali, nechtěl tam chodit. Nechtěl si každý týden připomínat, co mu Voldemort a Smrtijedi vzali. Byl si toho dobře vědom, nepotřeboval, aby mu to neustále připomínal chladný šedý kámen. Kámen a díra v životě a v srdci v místě, kde měli být ti, na kterých mu záleželo. A nic, žádná svíčka, květina nebo modlitba, nikdy to prázdné místo nevyplní.  
Proto tak nenáviděl hřbitovy, chryzantémy a hlavně zvuk houslí. Drásalo mu to uši a srdce, přál si, aby to přestalo. Aby kdokoli, kdo na ten příšerný nástroj hraje, přestal. Aby se mu přetrhla struna, aby mu ty housle někdo hodil do jezera, cokoli. Hlavně aby to přestalo. Najednou bylo ticho, až když se začal uvolňovat, uvědomil si, že měl tělo v křeči. Seděl na zemi, nepamatoval si, jak se tam dostal. Vždyť přece seděl na lavičce. Nohy měl přitažené k tělu, ruce měl ve vlasech, kde se mu nehty zarývaly do pokožky hlavy. Nad pozemky se vznášelo slastné ticho, zvedl hlavu a podíval se před sebe. Uviděl svůj odraz v černém kameni. Vlasy měl bezvýrazné, hnědé, bez života. Z očí mu tekly slzy, ani si toho nebyl vědom. Znovu si schoval obličej do dlaní a snažil se uklidnit.  
Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam takhle seděl, nevěděl ani, že několik metrů od něj se zastavila vysoká blondýnka a s bolestným výrazem v očích ho pozorovala. Znala ho dobře, věděla, co s ním dělal zvuk houslí, věděla, že musí ještě chvíli počkat, aby s ní vůbec mluvil. Když se mu začala vracet barva do vlasů a konečky se mu rozzářily obvyklou modrou, odhodlala se mu dát najevo, že tu je. Přistoupila k němu, naschvál dělala tolik hluku, kolik mohla, aby o ní věděl. Přesto sebou ale trhnul, když mu položila ruku na rameno a tiše vyslovila jeho jméno. Zvedl k ní skelné safírové oči.  
„Vicky,“ zvedl se ze země a objal ji.  
„Říkala jsem si, že tě tu najdu,“ zadívala se přes jeho rameno na pomník, při pohledu na fotky Remuse, Dory a Freda polkla, aby zahnala slzy. On ji teď potřeboval, nemohla si dovolit se zhroutit. Sedli si na zpět na lavičku, položila si hlavu na jeho rameno a objala ho kolem pasu.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“  
„Jo, jsem,“ odpověděl po krátkém zaváhání a pořádně ji k sobě přitiskl.  
„Vážně?“  
„Vážně.“  
„Nepotřebuješ něco?“  
„Tohle je dost,“ zamumlal a políbil ji na temeno hlavy. Znají se celý svůj život, přátelí se už od malička a později se z nich stali nejlepší přátelé. Za ta léta si tak vytvořili rituál, který Teddyho po panickém záchvatu uklidňoval. Nikdo nevěděl, proč tyto záchvaty má, ale byly jeho součástí už od útlého dětství. Většinou mu stačilo držet Vicky v objetí, aby cítil její přítomnost. To byla jedna z věcí, která se nezměnila, ani když spolu začali chodit. Jen to bylo teď trochu těžší, když ona byla v Bradavicích a on ve svém bytě v Kenmaru v Irsku. Ale i přes vzdálenost, která je dělila, si dokázali vytvořit důmyslný systém.

_Victoire probudilo pravidelné blikání měkkého a matného světla. To se na jejím nočním stolku rozsvítil a roztočil červený krystal. Rychle odhodila přikrývku, schovala pod ní rotující krystal a ze šuplíku vytáhla telefon. Potichu po dřevěných parketách přeběhla přes pokoj a cestou se ujistila, že nevzbudila kamarádky. Daphne objímala polštář a potichu chrápala, Lindsay ve vedlejší posteli nebylo přes dlouhé vlasy ani vidět do obličeje, Liv měla peřinu přetaženou přes hlavu a Dani něco mumlala ze spaní, ale její slova byla utlumena polštářem. Blondýnka se potichu zavřela v koupelně a sedla si na záchodovou mísu. Okamžitě začala vytáčet číslo, které znala nazpaměť. Vždycky byla znovu vděčná svým spolužákům z mudlovských rodin, kteří zjistili, že mobily v Bradavicích přece jen fungují. Zatímco se ozýval vyzváněcí tón, přenesla se v myšlenkách do Kenmaru. Tam v loftovém bytě na kraji města se na hladkých a příjemných tmavě modrých prostěradlech v panických křečích převaloval její nejlepší přítel. No tak, zlato, zvedni to, mumlala si pro sebe. Konečně se ozval signál přijatého hovoru, na druhém konci však bylo ticho._   
_„Teddy, to jsem já. Jsem tady.“_   
_„Vicky?“ ozval se roztřesený hlas._   
_„Ano, zlato, jsem to já. Všechno bude v pořádku. Dýchej,“ začala zhluboka dýchat a poslouchala, jak osoba na druhém konci srovnává svůj dech s jejím, „vedeš si skvěle zlato, to je ono. Dýchej. Co se stalo?“_   
_„Noční můra,“ šeptl neznatelně, „ta…vždyť víš, ta.“_   
_„Oh, vím,“ potvrdila, „poslouchej mě. Posloucháš mě?“_   
_„Ano, poslouchám.“_   
_„Dobře, všechno bude v pořádku, byl to jen sen, jen sen a nic víc. Můžeš vstát?“_   
_„Myslím, že jo.“_   
_„Dobře, zajdi si do kuchyně pro pití,“ blondýnka slyšela zašustění prostěradel a povlečení a poté těžké kroky po parketách. V duchu si dokázala představit, jak Teddy sestupuje tři schody z vyvýšeného pódia, na kterém stála postel a které bylo od zbytku otevřeného bytu odděleno vyklápěcími žaluziemi z tmavého dřeva. Pak slyšela cinkání skla. „Vodu, lásko, ne whiskey.“_   
_„Sakra, znáš mě až moc dobře,“ pousmála se při jeho odpovědi. Následoval zvuk tekoucí vody._   
_„Lepší?“_   
_„Trochu.“_   
_„Zajdi si k oknu a otevři ho,“ vybídla Teddyho a skoro ho viděla, jak přechází do obývací a pracovní sekce, kde se téměř přes celou jednu stěnu táhlo vysoké okno. Zašustění závěsů a po nich cvaknutí kliky, „podívej se ven. Soustřeď se na vlny, na měsíční svit na hladině, na hvězdy odrážející se v moři. Vzpomínáš, jak jsme je pozorovali spolu, když jsem tam byla naposledy?“_   
_„Ovšem,“ v jeho hlase byl znát úsměv, „to byl bezva víkend.“_   
_„Fajn, že si pamatuješ. Teď, zavři oči.“_   
_„Vick - “_   
_„Věříš mi?“_   
_„Ovšem, jasně, že ti věřím.“_   
_„Zavři oči prosím, poslouchej. Co slyšíš?“ Chvíli bylo ticho._   
_„Tvůj hlas, vlny narážející do útesu, vítr v korunách stromů, tichou hudbu z bytu pode mnou.“_   
_„Co je to za hudbu?“_   
_„Zní to, jako něco ze čtyřicátých let, líbilo by se ti to.“_   
_„Hmm, sousedi mají dobrý vkus. Slyšíš ještě něco?“_   
_„Už jen ledničku a tlukot vlastního srdce.“_   
_„Jak rychle bije?“_   
_„Já - “_   
_„Jak rychle, Teddy?“_   
_„Jako…těsně před vyvrcholením.“_   
_„Zdá se, že je ti fakt líp,“ zachichotala se blondýnka potichu, „zkus si srovnat dech s tou hudbou.“ Poslouchala, jak pomalu dýchá a po chvíli začíná broukat melodii, kterou sice neznala, ale zamlouvala se jí._   
_„Je to mnohem lepší, děkuju.“_   
_„Budeš v pořádku?“_   
_„Je to mnohem lepší, jasně s tebou by mi bylo ještě líp, ale teď už to zvládnu. Díky, zlato.“_   
_„Ráda bych tam byla, ale nejde to.“_   
_„Já vím. Miluju tě, Vick. Dobrou noc.“_   
_„Miluju tě. Dobrou noc, Teddy.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Píseň zpívala Caroline Forbesová ve Vampire Diaries (S06E15) na pohřbu své mámy.  
> "We all will be judged by the courage of our hearts." - Hernando, S01E08, Sense8


	3. Špatné dveře

Bradavický hrad se halil do poklidné tmy, hodiny ve společenských místnostech a vstupní a Velké síni právě odbíjely půlnoc. Po chodbě ve třetím patře v jižní části hradu potichu procházeli chlapec s dívkou a vraceli se od nebelvírské místnosti. Vysoká blondýnka v černých legínách a červeném nebelvírském svetru se tiskla k o hlavu vyššímu chlapci s modrými konečky vlasů v tmavomodrých džínsách a zářivě modrém ručně pleteném svetru s černým písmenem T na hrudi. Na konci chodby se objevilo mihotavé světlo. Pár se zarazil.  
„Filch,“ vydechla vyděšeně blondýnka a vykulila zelené oči, „co budeme - “  
„Klid, Vick, nech to na mě,“ rozhlédl se kolem, „schovej se tady a ani slovo,“ strčil ji za nejbližší závěs, který zakrýval zkratku vedoucí do čtvrtého patra a přiložil si prst na rty. Pak vyrazil chodbou směrem ke světlu. Jak se světlo přibližovalo, objevil se v mdlé záři lampy starý školník o holi, s uštvaným a nerudným výrazem ve tváři a chlupatou koulí plnou blech u nohou. Když zahlédl, že není na chodbě sám, rozšířily se mu oči nadšením. Tak dlouho už nikoho nechytil toulat se v noci po chodbách. Ti spratci se naučili se mu vyhýbat.  
„Ty tam!“ křikl a jeho skřípavý hlas se nesl tmavou a tichou chodbou, „stůj! Co tady děláš? Je po večerce, už máš být dávno v posteli!“  
„Vy očividně nevíte, kdo jsem, že?“ opáčil klidně Teddy.  
„Je mi to úplně fuk! I kdyby si byl syn královny, večerka je v devět!“  
„Pane Filchi, jsem Teddy Lupin. Své studium na této instituci jsem ukončil před dvěma lety. Jsem tu pouze na žádost profesorky McGonagallové. Tudíž jsem dočasným členem učitelského sboru. To mi myslím dává oprávnění chodit si, kam chci, kdy chci a jak chci. Doufám, že teď už si rozumíme.“  
„Ovšem,“ zaskřípal zuby školník a vztekem mu na čele pulzovala žíla a barvy v obličeji se mu měnily rychleji než na semaforu.  
„Skvěle. Myslím, že byste se měl jít podívat do Pamětní síně. Měl jsem pocit, že tam Protiva používá plakety za služby škole jako létajících talířů. Na shledanou a přeji dobrou noc,“ pokývl ještě a prošel kolem školníka, který byl vzteky bez sebe. Školník se zastavil přímo před závěsem, kde blondýnka přemáhala smích, tiskla si ruku k ústům a opatrně vyhlížela mezerou mezi závěsem a zdí. Sklonil hlavu se své kočce a postěžoval si:  
„Slyšela jste to paní Norrisová? To je hulvát,“ mumlal, a když kočka souhlasně zamňoukala, společně zmizeli za rohem. Když jeho kroky odezněly v dálce, vyklouzla Vicky zpoza závěsu a rozeběhla se chodbou. Na jejím konci vběhla Teddymu přímo do náruče.  
„Kdyby si jen tak viděl ten jeho výraz,“ zalykala se tichým smíchem, „ten byl k nezaplacení.“  
„Mě stačilo, jak mu nabíhala ta žíla,“ zasmál se Teddy, objal Vicky kolem pasu a zamířili ke vchodu do nebelvírské věže. Za krátkou dobu stáli před obrazem Buclaté dámy a budili ji. Tato akce se z její strany nesetkala s velkým úspěchem.  
„Pane Lupine, slečno Weasleyová! Co tady děláte? Jak je možné, že nejste na koleji?“  
„Chtěli jsme spolu strávit trochu času,“ namítl Teddy.  
„Nevěšte mi bulíky na nos pane Lupine. Moc dobře si vzpomínám, co prováděli vaši rodiče. Tedy jen vaši otcové. Váš otec, slečno, také často trávil čas se slečnou Taylorovou, ve chvílích, kdy měl být na koleji. A váš otec, pane Lupine, ani nemluvit,“ mávla rukou.  
„Chcete říct, že tatík běhal za ženskejma?“ zeptal se se zvednutým obočím chlapec.  
„Jistěže ne, ale on, pan Potter, Black a pan Pettigrew byli také neustále venku z postelí a vymýšleli nějaké skopičiny.“  
„Ale neřeknete to na nás, že ne?“ zeptal se a zadíval se na ženu na obraze se štěněčíma očima.  
„Ovšem, že ne. Neříkám nic, co není smrtelně důležité.“  
  
******************************************  
  
Vysoká blondýnka v černé pouzdrové sukni a volném zeleném tričku s rukávy a černobílým potiskem zobrazující Times Square oběhla roh chodby a zastavila se vedle starého vyšívaného gobelínu, který zobrazoval Salemské procesy. Opřela se o zeď a dívala směrem, ze kterého přiběhla. Za pár okamžiků se na konci chodby objevil vysoký hnědovlasý chlapec s modrými konečky vlasů v tmavě modrých džínách, šedé henley košili a černé kožené bundě a díval se přes rameno.  
„Povedlo se ti ho zbavit?“  
„Jo, jsem super,“ uchechtl se Teddy, postavil se před Vicky a opřel se rukama o kamennou stěnu a uvěznil ji tak mezi nimi.  
„Co jsi mu slíbil?“  
„Že mu zítra ukážu něco z famfrpálu a deset galeonů.“ Vicky se rozesmála. „Ten kluk fakt umí obchodovat, kde se to naučil? Od Harryho asi ne.“  
„Sázela bych na strejdu George, ten měl vždycky cit pro obchod.“  
„Hmm, na tom nesejde, Jamese jsme se zbavili a teď…“  
„A teď co?“ Teddy se k dívce naklonil a políbil ji. Přitiskl Vicky ke zdi a pravou ruku jí omotal kolem pasu. Dívka si ho přitáhla blíž za límec kožené bundy.  
„No tohle, to je skandál. To za mých časů neexistovalo! A vůbec, děvče, co to máš na sobě?“ rozezněl se prázdnou chodbou silný ženský hlas. Pár se od sebe neochotně odtrhl.  
„To se teď nosí, víte?“ odvětila Vicky směrem k obrazu na protější stěně, který zobrazoval starou plnoštíhlou ženu v přezdobených barokních šatech v rozkvetlé zahradě, kolem které pobíhali dva zakrslí bílí chlupatí psíci.  
„No to je hrůza! Katastrofa! To ten svět dopadl!“ zalomila rukama.  
„Neposlouchej tu starou rašpli, zlato. Jsi sexy,“ zašeptal Teddy a políbil Vicky na krk.  
„Co si to řekl, hochu?!“  
„Řekl stará rašple,“ řekl s klidem jeden z mužů z vedlejšího obrazu a druhý souhlasně přikývl, „A trefil si se do černého, mladíku,“ pozvedl svoji sklenici a připil Teddymu na důkaz uznání.  
„Co si to dovolujete?!“  
„Má pravdu, vždyť si pamatujete, když Římani stavěli Limes Romanus.“  
„Ohhh,“ nadechla se a vyvalila oči tolik, až se zdálo, že jí vypadnou, „co si to dovolujete Roderiku! Jak to se mnou mluvíte!“  
„Vypadneme? Přece nebudeme poslouchat, jak se tu hádají,“ zamumlal Teddy Vicky do vlasů a ona přikývla. Vzala ho za ruku, odkryla závěs a vtáhla ho do skryté chodby za ním. Gobelín ztěžka dopadl na zem a utlumil hádku zvenčí. Pár se okamžitě vrátil k předchozí přerušené činnosti. Vicky měl levou ruku propletenou v Teddyho vlasech a pravou rukou mu vklouzla pod tričko. Teddy přejížděl Vicky rukama po zadku a stehnech. Odhrnul jí vlasy na stranu a začal jí líbat na krku.  
„Teddy,“ vydechla a pravou rukou mu zajela do zadní kapsy džínsů.  
„Mmhh,“ zamumlal a pak jí zašeptal do ucha, „chyběla jsi mi.“  
„Ty mě taky,“ vzala jeho obličej do dlaní a políbila ho, „pojď, přesuneme to někam, kde je větší pohodlí,“ vzala ho za ruku a vedla k obloukovým dveřím na vpravo.  
„Jen se ujistím, že nás James nesledoval,“ letmo jí políbil na rty, „jsem ti v patách.“ Vicky se usmála a vzala za kliku. Otevřela dveře a vstoupila do známé místnosti, náhle ji však oslepilo bílé světlo.  
Zakryla si oči, i přesto však viděla, jak se kolem ní míhají záblesky všech barev. Slyšela, jak kolem ní sviští vzduch. K její uším doléhaly tóny, které dohromady nedávaly smysl. Najednou bylo ticho, všechno se uklidnilo, jen to bílé světlo tu stále bylo. Zdálo se jí, jako by visela někde v prázdnu, žádné zvuky, jen bílo a naprosté ticho. Přesto jí to neděsilo, i když by mělo. To ticho bylo teplé, vřelé, uklidňující. Nevěděla, jak dlouho to trvalo, možná dny, hodiny, možná jen pár vteřin.  
Pomalu si začínala uvědomovat, že opět slyší. Vzdálené zvuky jakoby utlumené zavřenými dveřmi. Zpěv ptáků, lehký vítr, hovor lidí, které neviděla. I to bílé světlo začalo slábnout, nahradilo ho jiné, mnohem přirozenější. Zastínila si rukou oči před sluneční svitem.


	4. Remus kdo?

Vicky vystoupila ze stínu výklenku a zastínila si rukou oči před přímým sluncem. Rozhlédla se kolem a zjistila, že stojí na nádvoří. Jak se sem dostala? Byly ty dveře nějakou magickou zkratkou ven z hradu? Detailněji si prohlédla okolí, slunce stálo vysoko na obloze, na nádvoří byla spousta studentů, někteří seděli na zídkách, schodech a lavičkách, sami či ve skupinkách, četli si, psali úkoly, anebo si jen povídali. Bylo na nich však něco zvláštního, něco co nedokázala Vicky popsat. Měla to na jazyku, ale když už si myslela, že ví, co to je, myšlenka ji znovu utekla. Pak zahlédla Teddyho, jak sedí na zídce v rohu nádvoří u pivoňkového keře a listuje knihou. S úlevou si oddechla, snad jí vysvětlí, jak se sem dostala a co jí na tomhle místě přijde tak zvláštní. Jak se ke chlapci přibližovala, docházelo jí, že i na něm je něco divného. Měl na sobě školní uniformu, v té ale nechodil, proč taky, nebyl už studentem. Možná se mu stalo něco s oblečením a musel si ji půjčit. Ano, to bude ono, proběhlo blondýnce hlavou. Taky neměl konečky vlasů zbarvené do obvyklé modré. Žádná modrá, zelená ani červená, jen hnědá. Hmm, asi nějaká špatná nálada, pomyslela si. To už byla skoro u něj a zavolala:  
„Teddy!“

Chlapec zvedl hlavu a zmateně se rozhlédl kolem, zrak mu nakonec padl i na blondýnku před ním. Ta se zaraženě zastavila. Stejná postava, stejný způsob sezení, podobný obličej. Tenhle kluk nebyl Teddy, i když mu byl dost podobný. Tenhle měl hnědé vlasy, hnědé oči, hrubější rysy. _Stejný úsměv, kdo to sakra je? A co se tu děje?_

  
„My se známe?“ zeptal se s nervózním úsměvem chlapec.  
„P- promiň,“ vysoukala ze sebe blondýnka, „jen…jen mi někoho připomínáš. Omlouvám se.“  
„To se stává,“ usmál se na ní, postavil se a natáhl k ní ruku, „jsem Remus, Remus Lupin.“ _Co je to za hloupej vtip?_ Nepřítomně, aniž by věděla, co dělá, mu potřásla nabízenou rukou.  
„A ty jsi?“ nadzvedl obočí.  
„Victoire.“  
„Těší mě. Jsi tu nová?“  
„Huh?“ vykulila na něj oči, slyšela, že něco říká, ale její mozek to nějak nedokázal zpracovat. Bylo vůbec možné, aby byla v minulosti? Jako by se ocitla v nějaké zvrácené verzi Návratu do budoucnosti.  
„Jestli jsi tu nová? Nikdy jsem tě tu neviděl.“  
„Oh – jo, jsem nová.“  
„Odkud jsi?“ _Mysli, Victoire, mysli. Tohle je fakt divný, jestli je to ten, kdo si myslíš, že to je, nesmíš říct pravdu. Co má tedy říct?_  
„Z Francie.“  
„Aha, stěhování? Rodiče museli za prací?“ usmál se na ni vřele.  
„Jo, správně, stěhování.“  
„Co dělají?“  
„U Gringottových, odeklínače. Takže musí hodně cestovat, hlavně táta.“

Přikývl na znamení pochopení. Než stačil říct něco dalšího, zčista jasna se vedle něj objevil další chlapec. Delší černé vlasy, bouřkové modré oči, výrazné lícní kosti. Rudo-zlatou kravatu měl rozvázanou a pověšenou kolem krku, košili napůl zastrčenou v kalhotách.  
„Náměsíčníku! Viděl jsi Dvanácteráka?“  
„Ne, neviděl. Proč?“  
„Na Bylinkářství dostal další úžasný nápad, jak sbalit Evansovou a musel to jít hned vyzkoušet. Od tý doby jsem ho neviděl. Už je to víc jak hodina. Co když ho zaklela? Teda ne že bych se jí divil, jestli na ni zase řval přes celou chodbu…asi bych taky - “ pak se zarazil, když si všiml neznámé blondýnky, „oh, kdo to je?“ usmál se a prohrábl si černé vlasy.  
„Victoire, tohle je Sirius Black, Sirie, Victoire…Victoire?“ podíval se Remus tázavě na dívku, když si uvědomil, že nezná její příjmení.  
„Delacour. Victoire Delacour,“ zareagovala Vicky rychle. Řekla první příjmení, které ji napadlo, vlastně ani tak moc nelhala.  
„Těší mě,“ natáhl Sirius k dívce ruku a ona ji stiskla.  
„Poslyšte, mohli byste mě zavést za ředitelem?“ Musela se odsud dostat, okamžitě, než něco šíleně podělá.  
„Jasně, to není problém,“ usmál se Sirius a naklonil se k dívce. Remus jen nad chováním svého kamaráda protočil oči.  
„Ovšemže tě tam zavedeme,“ přitakal a dupl Siriusovi na nohu. Ten se na svého hnědovlasého kamaráda ublíženě zadíval.

Ze stínu hradní brány právě vyšel chlapec, kterému černé vlasy trčely všemi světovými směry, a čistil si brýle o lem hábitu.  
„Táhne se jako spráskanej pes, zase dostal košem,“ poznamenal na půl úst Sirius a pak zahlaholil: „On žije!“  
„Proč bych jako neměl žít?“ zavrčel příchozí a ani si nevšiml, že vedle jeho kamarádů stojí někdo neznámý.  
„Už jsem se bál, že tě Evansová zaklela, zdá se, že nová taktika nefungovala,“ poplácal ho soustrastně po rameni, „nic si z toho nedělej brácho, měl bys ji nechat být. Vykašli se na ni.“  
„Začínám být trochu demotivovaný, to je pravda.“

Evansová? Jestli tihle dva jsou Remus Lupin a Sirius Black, pak tenhle kluk musí být…Podívala se na něj, vlastně poprvé od té doby, co přišel. Kdyby nevěděla, že to není možné, řekla by, že je to její strýc Harry, jistě o sedmnáct let mladší. Viděla spoustu fotek mladého tria, aby si mohla být jistá. Tenhle kluk … Stejný obličej, stejné vlasy, brýle. Jen oči neměl zářivě zelené, ale oříškově hnědé. Pak to znamená, že je tohle všechno pravda, uvědomila si Vicky, tohle je opravdu James Potter senior, takže tihle dva jsou doopravdy kmotr jejího strýce a otec jejího přítele. Pak Evansová bude…Harryho máma, Lily! Ne! James to nesmí vzdát!

  
„To nesmíš!“ vyletělo z blondýnky, než se stačila zastavit. Všichni tři se po ní s překvapením podívali. Sakra!  
„Ha! Vidíte to? Ta se mi líbí!“ ukázal na dívku nadšeně James a pohledem si změřil oba kamarády. „A kdo jsi? Známe se?“  
„Ne, jsem tu nová, Victoire We – eh Delacour,“ opravila se rychle a nabídla černovlasému chlapci ruku.  
„James Potter, co jsi to říkala o Evansové?“  
„Jen, že… že by si to neměl vzdávat. Možná jen zkusit jinou taktiku, pro začátek jí třeba říkat křestním jménem. A pokud ani nová taktika nezabere, pak by si ji měl nechat jít. Myslím, že pokřikováním si rande asi nevysloužíš.“  
„Ne?“ vypadal opravdu překvapeně.  
„Ne,“ odpověděli rázně uniso Victoire, Remus i Sirius. Vicky se po obou chlapcích podívala a rozesmála se.  
„Vy jste - oba?“  
„Mu to říkali?“ zeptal se Remus.  
„Říkáme mu to neustále,“ přidal se Sirius.  
„Přesněji mu to říkáme už dva roky a osm měsíců.“  
„Vážně?“ Sirius prudce otočil hlavu a zadíval se na kamaráda s upřímným děsem v očích, „už tak dlouho? Ne, to je blbost.“ Potichu si začal vypočítávat na prstech. „Ne, vážně? No fakt, máš pravdu.“  
„Sklapni, Tichošlápku,“ varoval ho James, „nebo tě praštím.“  
„On už nás s ní mučí fakt dva roky a osm měsíců,“ zaúpěl, koutky mu však cukaly úsměvem „jak jsme to mohli přežít?“  
„Tichošlape,“ varoval ho černovlasý chytač se zdviženou rukou, „víš co? Polib si.“  
„Aww, díky, ale tak narcistickej nejsem,“ usmál se na hnědovlásku z Havraspáru, která zrovna procházela kolem a neslyšně naznačil ‚ahoj‘. Když se po pár krocích podívala přes rameno, mrkl na ní. „Ovšem vidím něco, co bych políbit mohl. Mějte se, lidi, mám nějakou práci,“ vyrazil za dívkou.  
„Nenene, nikam nejdeš,“ chytil ho Remus za límec hábitu a postavil vedle Jamese, „slíbili jsme Victoire, že ji zavedeme k Brumbálovi.“  
„Jo, jasně, promiň,“ usmál se omluvně na blondýnku, „starý zvyk.“  
„Pamatuješ si heslo, brácho?“ otočil se k Jamesovi.  
„Jasně, je to…“ zamyslel se, „vlastně už nevím.“  
„Hmm, taky si nevzpomínám,“ poškrábal se Sirius na bradě, „to už je to tak dlouho, co jsme byli naposled v ředitelně?“  
„Sakra, máš pravdu. S tím musíme něco udělat. Ještě by řekli, že stárneme, nebo hůř,“ oříškové oči se mu za brýlemi zvětšily děsem, „že dospíváme.“ Sirius se ošil, jako by to byla nejhorší noční můra.  
„No to by byla tragédie,“ utrousil Remus a vysloužil si od obou kamarádů nepěkný pohled. „Víš co, Victoire? Já tě tam zavedu, s těmahle dvouma teď nebude rozumná řeč.“  
„Tak co provedeme, brácho?“  
„Ještě mám pár žertíků v zásobě.“  
„Dobře,“ zasmála se a zamávala chlapcům na rozloučenou, „tak se mějte, kluci.“  
„Zatím,“ usmáli se na ní nepřítomně a vrátili se k plánování žertíku, po kterém Filch zase nebude moct spát.


	5. Mise začíná

Vicky se na okamžik zarazila, než vzala za klepadlo ve tvaru gryfa a dvakrát zaťukala. Zevnitř pracovny se ozval mužský hlas. Otevřela dveře a vstoupila do kruhové místnosti, která se natolik nelišila od té, kterou znala. Kvůli Fredovi a Jamesovi sem chodila pravidelně. Přesto tu byly některé věci jinak. Na bidýlku vedle dveří seděl nádherný pták s červeným a zlatým peřím a dlouhým ocasem. Fénix, nikdy žádného neviděla na vlastní oči. Věděla, že tohle je Fawkes, slyšela o něm od strýců a tety.

Když od něj odtrhla oči, všimla si malého stolku, na kterém stály roztodivné stříbrné přístroje všech tvarů a velikostí, které potichu cvakaly nebo vypouštěly obláčky barevné páry různých tvarů. Ani tohle v ředitelně profesorky McGonagallové nebylo. Nakonec zvedla oči ke stolu, zpoza kterého se na ní usmíval starý muž s brýlemi a dlouhými šedými vlasy a vousy. I o něm slyšela jen vyprávět, vídala ho však na portrétu za stolem, který tam teď ovšem nebyl. Albus Brumbál, jeden z největších čarodějů všech dob.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore,“ vysoukala ze sebe.

„Dobrý den, slečno - “ odmlčel se.

„Weasleyová. Victoire Weasleyová,“ představila se rychle a přistoupila blíž ke stolu.

„Weasleyová,“ zopakoval a zamyslel se, „nejste náhodou příbuzná s Arthurem a Molly Weasleyovými?“

„To je ten problém, jsem,“ přiznala. Pokynul jí rukou k prázdnému křeslu před svým stolem a ona se posadila.

„Měl jsem pocit, že další Weasley má do Bradavic dorazit až v roce 1981,“ poznamenal a ze šuplíku vytáhl velkou knihu vázanou v černé kůži, „ano, tady to je,“ řekl, když našel příslušnou stránku, „William Arthur Weasley, narozen 29. listopadu 1970.“

„Máte pravdu, já…já sem totiž nepatřím. Neměla bych tu být, vlastně ještě ani neexistuju. Ještě spoustu let ani nebudu v plánu,“ chrlila ze sebe dívka jednu myšlenku za druhou.

„O čem to mluvíte, slečno?“

„Já…já jsem z budoucnosti, Molly a Arthur jsou moji prarodiče. Narodila jsem se 2. května 2000,“ zašeptala potichu. Brumbál překvapeně nadzvedl obočí.

„Jak se vám povedlo cestovat v čase? Máte Obraceč času?“

„Celou zásobu ministerstva prý omylem rozbila moje teta a strýcové, když…Ehm, to bych asi říkat neměla,“ blondýnka se zarazila a zamyslela se, „Já nemám nejmenší ponětí, jak jsem se sem dostala. Totiž v mé době, na jaře 2017, jsem šla se svým přítelem na naše místo, kde …hmmm… spolu trávíme čas. Bylo to v pátém patře, v chodbě s obrazem Henrietty Hádavé. Za tím gobelínem se Salemskými procesy je tajná chodba, asi jsem vlezla do špatných dveří. Pamatuju si jenom, že jsem otevřela dveře, bílé světlo a pak jsem byla tady, na nádvoří. A nemám tušení, jak se dostanu domů.“

„Jak jste přišla na to, že nejste tam, kde byste měla být?“

„Myslela jsem, že vidím svého přítele, myslela jsem si to do chvíle, než jsem na něj promluvila. Zjistila jsem, že mluvím s jeho tátou.“

„Chápu, budu se na to místo muset jít podívat. Nejsem si vědom, že by v mé škole byl nějaký portál, který umožňoval cestu v čase. Ale na druhou stranu… i po všech těch letech mě tenhle hrad nepřestává překvapovat. Možná bude chvíli trvat, než vás dostaneme domů.“

„Musím tu zůstat?“ zeptala se s děsem v očích.

„Ano. A budete si muset dávat velký pozor na to, abyste nic neprozradila. Nic z vaší doby.“

„Proč?“

„Mohlo by to mít katastrofické následky, globálního, vesmírného charakteru. Kdybyste něco prozradila, věci by mohly být jiné až byste se vrátila domů. Některé věci by nemuseli existovat, někteří lidé by se nemuseli nikdy narodit.“

„Merline, tak vážné to je? A já si myslela, že to v Back to the Future jen nafukovali.“

„V čem?“

„Oh, to je…bude jeden mudlovský film. Kde to vlastně jsem? Totiž kdy to vlastně jsem?“

„12. duben 1976.“

„1976?!“ Vicky vyjekla a vykulila oči, sama to nepočítala a to číslo ji vyděsilo, „zasekla jsem se v roce 1976? Merline… Sovětský svaz ještě pořád existuje a vede ho Brežněv. Královna je žena v nejlepších letech. ABBA teprve statuje kariéru, móda stojí za houby. Co budu dělat? Mému tátovi je šest let, moje máma se ještě ani nenarodila…“

„Uklidněte se, slečno. Zvládnete to, jen si budete si muset dávat velký pozor. Vymyslíme vám zástěrku, budete chodit do školy a snad vás odtud dostaneme brzy. Mluvila jste s někým?“

„Mluvila, potkala jsem tátu svého přítele, a taky tátu a kmotra mého strýce.“

„Co jste jim řekla?“

„Dohromady nic. Tvrdila jsem jim, že jsem se přestěhovala z Francie a jmenuju se Victoire Delacour. Moje máma se tak jmenovala za svobodna,“ dodala na vysvětlenou.

„Kdo je váš přítel?“

„Edward Lupin.“

„Hádám tedy, že ten koho jste potkala, byl Remus Lupin, že?“

„Ano a taky James Potter a Sirius Black.“

„Jak jinak, nedokáži si představit, že by je někdy něco rozdělilo.“ Vicky posmutněla při vzpomínce, že za krátkých pět let to bude realita. Pobertové rozdělení smrtí, zradou a nedorozuměním.

„Až se vrátíte domů, bude schopna mě kontaktovat?“

„Ne, pane, to nebude možné,“ zavrtěla hlavou.

„Oh, chápu,“ přikývl a zamyslel se, „vyberte tedy ze stávajícího personálu někoho, komu věříte a kdo bude ve škole, až se vrátíte.“

„Profesorka McGonagallová,“ odpověděla bez váhání.

„Dobrá tedy, zavoláme Minervu a společně vám vymyslíme nějaké krytí a seženeme vám věci, které budete potřebovat,“ vytáhl hůlku a z ní vyletěl stříbrný fénix, který za okamžik proplul stěnou. „Prozraďte mi jen jednu věc, slečno. Bude Voldemort nakonec poražen?“

„Ano, nakonec ano, chvíli před tím než se narodím. Bude poražen, ale za obrovskou cenu,“ přikývla a myslí jí proběhl obraz sousoší na památku obětem Bitvy o Bradavice. A to byla jen špička ledovce.

„Jsem rád, že náš budoucí svět našel řešení, jak ho zlikvidovat. Už teď má příliš velkou moc, příliš velkou, aby se dal lehce zastavit,“ mumlal si spíše pro sebe. Chvíli bylo v místnosti ticho, oba ponořeni do svých vlastních myšlenek. Ticho prolomil až ředitel.

„Smím se vás zeptat na něco osobního? Čistě ze zvědavosti?“

„Ovšem.“

„Je váš přítel také vlkodlak?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla blondýnka hlavou, „měl štěstí.“

„Zajímavé. Vskutku zajímavé.“

 

Victoire dorazila do Velké síně akorát na večeři, už měla na sobě bradavický hábit a rudozlatou kravatu. Rozhlédla se po místnosti, kterou důvěrně znala, ale přesto byla jiná. Tmavomodrý strop, na kterém se začínaly objevovat první hvězdy, byl stejný jako obvykle, stejně tak i stovky svící vznášejících se nad čtyřmi dlouhými stoly. Síní poklidně proplouvaly perleťově průhledné postavy a občas se zastavily na krátký rozhovor s některým ze studentů. U havraspárského stolu zahlédla Šedou dámu, jak si povídá s hnědovlasou primuskou. Krvavý baron a Tlustý mnich se vznášeli v uličce mezi zmijozelským a mrzimorským stolem a Skoro-bezhlavý Nick něco zapáleně probíral s vysokou ženou s velkými brýlemi výstředního vzhledu, která seděla u učitelského stolu. Tam podobnost končila, převážnou většinu učitelského sboru nikdy předtím neviděla a studenti usazení u stolů svých kolejí pro ni byli ještě větší neznámou.

Představa, že stojí ve stejné místnosti jako prarodiče jejích spolužáků a kamarádů jí děsila a zároveň naplňovala posvátnou úctou. Téměř ve středu nebelvírského stolu seděli chlapci, které tu potkala jako první. Ti nejméně příhodní, kteří kolem v tu chvíli mohli být. Teď už si naplno uvědomovala, že kdyby jim prozradila pravdu o tom, kdo je, následky by mohly být katastrofální. Remus jednou rukou nabíral lžicí rýžový nákyp a v druhé držel knihu, kterou četl. Naproti němu seděla černovlasá dvojice, James a Sirius si potichu něco špitali a večeře se téměř nedotkli. Victoire jistým krokem vyrazila přímo k nim a v duchu si opakovala svoje krytí.

„Ahoj, Victoire. Tak už jsi zpátky?“ zeptal se s úsměvem Remus, když si jí všiml.

„Ahoj, jsem. Můžu se navečeřet s vámi?“

„Jasně, sedni si. Náš kamarád Petr je zrovna na ošetřovně s angínou, takže máme příhodně volné místo,“ pronesl Sirius, ukázal na prázdné místo vedle Rema a znovu se vrátil k rozhovoru s Jamesem.

„Díky,“ sedla si vedle hnědovlasého prefekta a přitáhla si blíž talíř, „co vymýšlíte?“ zeptala se po pár soustech.

„Připravujeme náš další žertík,“ mrkl na ni James.

„Jo a bude to bomba, uvidíš,“ přidal se Sirius.

„Co jste vymysleli posledně?“ zeptala se zvědavě.

„Přesvědčili Ufňukanou Uršulu, aby vytopila koupelnu a chodbu v druhým patře. Pak tu vodu kouzlem zmrazili, tolik naražených zadků madame Pomfreyová neviděla ani v zimě,“ poznamenal Remus s mírným úšklebkem, když se Sirius s Jamesem znovu rozesmáli při vzpomínce na vyděšené spolužáky, kteří se snažili balancovat na kluzkém povrchu.

„Přišlo se na to?“ „No jistě,“ tentokrát se zasmál Remus, „Sirius musel týden pomáhat na ošetřovně a James šafářovi.“ Celá čtveřice se rozesmála.

„Do věže ti cestu ukážeme, ale v které ložnici budeš spát?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha Remus.

„V mém ročníku našli v ložnici jedno volné místo – u Lily Evansové, Marlene …“

„McKinnonové, Dorcas Meadowesové a Mary McDonaldové,“ dořekl Sirius, „chodí s námi do ročníku, teda až na Mary, ta je v sedmém.“ Při vyslovení Lilyina jména James zpozorněl, přestal se vrtat v talíři a opět začal poslouchat rozhovor.

„Možná už sis stačila všimnout, že tady James je blázen do Lily a Sirius je už léta zaujatý Marlene, ale odmítá si to přiznat - “

„Náměsíčníku, neštvi mě,“ pronesl varovně mladý Black a výhružně mu zamával před obličejem pěstí. Remus na to byl patrně zvyklý, protože si z toho vůbec nic nedělal a dál v klidu večeřel.


	6. Sázka 1/2

K místu kde seděl Remus, Vicky a Sirius s Jamesem přišla čtveřice dívek.

„Ahoj, nerada ruším,“ oslovila skupinu rusovláska s vlídným úsměvem, „ale ty budeš asi Victorie, že?“ obrátila se na blondýnku, která seděla vedle nebelvírského prefekta.

„Ahoj,“ Vicky se zvedla od stolu a natáhla k rusovlásce ruku, „ano, ale jsem Victoire, ne Victorie. Vím, že je to trošku matoucí.“

„Oh, promiň, asi jsem profesorku McGonagallovou špatně slyšela. Jsem Lily Evansová,“ usmála se a potřásla Vicky rukou. Vicky se zadívala rusovlásce do zelených očí, které dobře znala. Stejné oči měl její strýc a bratranec. _Lily Evansová, mudlovského původu, členka Fénixova řádu, 21, zabita Voldemortem osobně, zůstal po ní jednoroční syn_ , proběhlo Vicky hlavou. Přistoupila k ní vysoká blondýnka střední postavy s azurově modrýma očima.

„Marlene McKinnonová, těší mě,“ usmála se zářivě. _Marlene McKinnonová, čistokrevného původu, členka Fénixova řádu, 21, zabita i s celou rodinou Voldemortovými nejbližšími, možná i Voldemortem samotným._

„Mary, Mary MacDonaldová,“ potřásla dívce rukou štíhlá dívka, která byla o pár centimetrů menší než Vicky. Měla rovné černé vlasy pod ramena a přívětivé čokoládové oči. _Mary MacDonaldová, matka čarodějka, členka Fénixova řádu, 22, dohnána Smrtijedy_. Poslední k ní přistoupila drobná dívka s rovnými hnědými vlasy po ramena a oříškovýma očima.

„A já jsem Dorcas Meadowesová.“ _Dorcas Meadowesová, matka čarodějka, členka Fénixova řádu, 21, zabita Voldemortem osobně_.

Za každým jménem viděla osud, osud, který za krátkých pět let bude skutečností. Teď když si ke každému jménu ale dokázala přiřadit i usměvavý a vlídný obličej, bylo to stokrát horší, než ty smutné příběhy jen slyšet. Stáli tu před ní a nevěděly, co je čeká. Možná to ale bylo jen dobře, kdo by chtěl něco takového vědět, kdyby proti tomu nemohl nic dělat? Podívala se po Pobertech a srdce se jí ještě víc sevřelo.

Brýlatý chytač s rozčepýřenými černými vlasy. _James Potter, čistokrevného původu, člen Fénixova řádu, 21, zabit Voldemortem osobně, zůstal po něm jednoroční syn_. Vedle něj se něčemu smál pohledný chlapec s delšími černými vlasy. _Sirius Black, čistokrevného původu, člen Fénixova řádu, 12 let v Azkabanu za zločin, který nespáchal, 35 let, zabit Voldemortovou nejbližší stoupenkyní a svou vlastní sestřenicí v jedné osobě_. Nemohla si pomoc, nejvíc ji ale dojímal příběh prefekta, který stál vedle ní, a o něčem diskutoval s Lily. Možná to bylo tím, že v tomhle příběhu byla zainteresována nejvíce. _Remus Lupin, otec kouzelník, učitel, člen Fénixova řádu, 37, zabit spolu se svou ženou Smrtijedy v bitvě o Bradavice, zůstal po něm několikadenní syn_. Vicky si po chvíli uvědomila, že celá skupinka se zapředla do rozhovoru, zatímco ona přemítala, nad něčím, co by nikdo z nich neuhádl.

„Tenhle žertík se bude líbit i tobě, Evansová,“ usmál se Sirius.

„Tak to silně pochybuju,“ založila si Lily ruce na prsou a našpulila ústa.

„Tak co se vsadit?“ navrhl James s úsměvem. Lily nad tím na okamžik zapřemýšlela, a pak přikývla.

„Proč ne. Jaké jsou podmínky?“

„Dobře. Tak pokud tě to ani trochu nepobaví nebo se ti nebude zdát, že to má alespoň nápad, prohrál jsem. Co by si chtěla jako výhru?“

„Hmm,“ poškrábala se Lily na bradě, „co takhle kdyby si na mě dva týdny nemluvil. Žádná interakce kromě pozdravu a věcí spojených se školou.“

„Dva týdny?“ ujistil se James a Lily přikývla, „fajn, souhlasím. A pokud tě to aspoň trochu pobaví?“

„Jmenuj svou výhru, Pottere.“

„Půjdeš se mnou na rande,“ usmál se James megawatovým úsměvem.

„Jaký typ rande?“ její zelené oči se rozšířily podezřením.

„Cokoli co vybereš, klidně půjdu i na studijní rande. Pokud s tebou budu moct strávit nějaký čas, je mi to jedno.“ Rusovláska chvíli rozmýšlela nabídku, nakonec na ní patrně nenašla nic příliš závadného a přikývla.

„Souhlasím.“

„Skvěle, tak teď už jen potřebujeme někoho –“ rozhlédl se po Pobertech a dívkách, „Remusi, Victoire, co kdybyste na tuhle sázku dohlíželi?“

„Proč my?“ zeptala se Victoire.

„Protože Remus o tom žertíku nic neví. A i přestože je to můj kamarád, strašně rád mě vidí trpět. Obzvlášť pokud se to týká Lily.“

„Oh, to je pravda. Shledávám tvé snažení svým způsobem velmi pobavující,“ zatvářil se Remus zasněně.

„To protože jsi prototyp Satana,“ utrousil James, „Takže by mu nevadilo, kdybych prohrál, a ty pořádně neznáš ani jednoho z nás, takže by si měla být objektivní. Kdybych požádal Siriuse a Marlene, tak by ta sázka byla pravděpodobně zmanipulovaná.“

„Tak o tom nepochybuj, brácho,“ poplácal Sirius Jamese po rameni a Marlene bez váhání přikývla.

„Fajn, jdu do toho,“ řekla Vicky.

„Já taky.“

„Takže Lily, ruku na to?“ James na táhl k rusovlásce ruku a ona ji stiskla ve své. „Tohle se ti bude líbit.“

„Pochybuju.“

„Musíš uznat, Lily, že ten poslední žertík byl vtipný,“ řekla Marlene.

„Vždycky jsem věděl, že ty jsi ta zábavná,“ přikývl Sirius uznale.

„Vím, jak se bavit.“

„Slyšel jsem,“ ušklíbl se samolibě, „co kdybychom se sešli? Mohli bychom prodiskutovat pošetilost našich nejlepších přátel. Můžeme si spolu užít trochu zábavy. Co říkáš McKinnonová?“

Marlene se k němu naklonila a za rudozlatý kousek látky, který měl kolem krku, ho zvedla z lavice. Na okamžik to vypadalo, že se ho bude snažit zaškrtit jeho vlastní kravatou. Vzhledem ke strachu, který se objevil v jeho očích, si to Sirius myslel taky. Pak se její azurově modré oči zahleděly do jeho bouřkových. Její pohled těkal mezi jeho očima a ústy, když už je dělily jen milimetry, ušklíbla se.

„Mám důstojnost,“ zašeptala, napřímila se a pustila jeho kravatu, „sni dál, Blacku.“


	7. Sázka 2/2

Vicky se probudila, dřív než by se jí líbilo. Za okamžik jí došlo, že s ní někdo třásl. Otočila hlavu a proti světlu zahlédla záblesk dlouhých červených vlasů.

„Jdi pryč, Linds,“ zavrčela a přetáhla si deku přes hlavu. Měla tak zvláštní sen. Zdálo se jí, že se přenesla do minulosti a mluvila s Teddyho tátou a s rodiči a kmotrem strýčka Harryho. Mrzelo jí, že se probudila, byl to celkem pěkný sen … a hlavně chtěla vědět, jak dopadla ta sázka.

„Victoire, musíš vstávat,“ rusovláska znovu zatáhla za peřinu, „přijdeš pozdě.“

„Já ji vzbudím,“ ozval se jiný a hlas a Vicky zamžourala do světla, zahlédla černé vlasy.

„Ne, Daph, už vstávám,“ zamumlala rychle a vymotala se z peřiny, „vidíš, už jsem vzhůru – oh,“ když se rozhlédla kolem, zarazila se. U postele stála Lily a zkoumavě se na ní dívala zelenými očima, Mary měla nakročeno k posteli, Dorcas se skláněla nad svým nočním stolkem a Marlene seděla v tureckém sedu na posteli a pletla si cop. Takže to nebyl sen.

„Oh, ahoj.“

„Ahoj,“ usmála se Lily, „kdo jsou Linds a Daph?“

„Lindsay a Daphne jsou moje kamarádky, vždycky mě ráno musely tahat z postele.“

„Aha,“ přikývla rusovláska, „no za chvíli půjdeme na snídani, můžeme na tebe počkat, jestli chceš.“

„To by bylo fajn, díky. Za chvíli budu hotová,“ řekla a odběhla do koupelny se učesat.

 

Čím víc se dívky blížily ke vstupní síni, tím více stoupal i hluk, který se linul z chodby před nimi. Podvědomě jim to přišlo zvláštní, ne že by snad v Bradavicích někdy bylo ticho, obzvlášť po ránu ve vstupní síní a ve Velké síni, ale tohle bylo moc hluku i na Bradavice. Když vyšly z chodby a ocitli se na vrcholku velké schodiště, okamžitě pochopily původ hluku. Tam kde ještě včera večer bylo kamenné schodiště, se dnes skvěla skluzavka z hladkého šedého kamene. Vstupní hala pod schodištěm byla plná barevných míčků. Ze záplavy míčků se jako z vody vynořila asi třináctiletá hnědovlasá dívka v havraspárském hábitu a se smíchem se připojila ke kamarádkám stojícím opodál. Skupinka páťáků z Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru sváděla na okraji balónkového pole nelítostnou přestřelku. Vysoký černovlasý sedmák se zmijozelským hadem na hrudi stál pod skluzavkou a přesvědčoval blondýnku se zeleno-stříbrnou kravatou, která stála nahoře na skluzavce, aby se sklouzla, že ji chytí. Nahoře nad skluzavkou končilo provizorní točité schodiště, po kterém jeden za druhým vybíhali studenti, kteří se chtěli sklouznout. U paty provizorního schodiště, na kterém visel Sirius a nadšeně nabádal spolužáky ke sklouznutí, stála skupinka sedmaček ze všech kolejí, něco si špitaly a házely po mladém Blackovi významné pohledy. James stál na zábradlí bývalého schodiště a Siriusovi přizvukoval.

„Páni!“ vydechla Marlene s úžasem, „tak tentokrát se překonali.“ Najednou se vedle překvapených děvčat, které si ještě nestihly zvednout čelisti z podlahy, objevil vysoký blonďák s nebelvírským lvem na prsou.

„Ahoj, holky, Lene, pojď,“ vzal Marlene za ruku a sklouzl se s ní ze skluzavky. Marlene zavýskla, když se sklouzla po hladkém kameni a se smíchem se vynořila z moře míčků. Chlapec jí políbil na tvář a odběhl.

„Holky, pojďte! Je to super!“ volala na ně blondýnka ze zdola. Mary a Dorcas se nenechaly dlouho přemlouvat a jedna po druhé se sklouzly dolů. Vicky zůstala stát nahoře s Lily.

„Jdeš taky, Lily?“ otočila se blondýnka na rusovlásku.

„Já …“ zelenýma očima zabrousila ke skluzavce, „já nevím. Jsem na to už moc stará.“

„Nikdy nejsi stará na to, aby ses mohla bavit.“

„Ale … to se přece nehodí, nemůžeme je v tom podporovat …“

„Zastav,“ přerušila ji Victoire, „nadechni se a prozraď mi jednu věc. Kdy jsi naposledy udělala něco bez přemýšlení? Spontánně? Prostě jen protože jsi chtěla a mohla?“

„Ehm – já,“ Lily svraštila čelo, „já nevím, asi … tam před pěti lety?“ pípla.

„Když si to nepamatuješ, je na čase to změnit. Chceš se sklouznout?“

„A víš, že docela ano?“ Vicky se usmála a nabídla Lily ruku.

„Společně?“ zeptala se blondýnka, Lily se nadechla a přijala nabízenou ruku.

„Společně.“ Za pár okamžiků už se dívky vynořily z barevných míčků. Když si na ně Vicky sáhla, zjistila, že nejsou z plastu ani z gumy, ten materiál byl velmi měkký a příjemný, připomínal spíš molitan. Lily už stála na nohách a natáhla ruku k blondýnce, která stále dřepěla v míčkách a koukala jí jen hlava.

„Potter, Black, Lupin!“ roznesl se síní hlas profesorky McGonagallové, který okamžitě umlčel veškerý hovor a smích. Vedle profesorky se vynořil zmatený Remus.

„Co se – Ale ne,“ zaúpěl, když se rozhlédl kolem „v tomhle já vážně nejedu.“

„To je pravda, profesorko, Remus je v tom úplně nevině,“ usmál se na ni zářivým úsměvem James a vystřihl na zábradlí úklonu.

„Pane Pottere,“ profesorka na okamžik zavřela oči a nadechla se, „okamžitě slezte z toho zábradlí, než spadnete.“ James seskočil ze zábradlí, profesorka se rozhlédla kolem a hledala druhého Pobertu.

„Kde je pan Black?“ James se jen ušklíbl a ukázal dolů přes zábradlí. Profesorka McGonagallová se vyklonila přes zábradlí a zahlédla, že na provizorním schodišti za jednu ruku visí mladý Black.

„Pane Blacku, přeskočil jste snad evoluční vývoj? Nebo jste k němu snad nikdy nedošel?“

„Co tím myslíte, paní profesorko?“

„Myslím tím to, že se tu houpete na zábradlí jako opice. Okamžitě slezte dolů, než si srazíte vaz.“

„Jistě,“ řekl Sirius a seskočil ze schodiště, aby po něm mohl vystoupat nahoru, „děkuji vám, že jste mi pomohla přijít na to, komu se to Bellatrix tolik podobá, já věděl, že na to jednou přijdu. Ovšem pro toho chudáka opici by to byla velká urážka.“ Většina přihlížejících se potichu zasmála.

„Nechte si ty vtipy, pane Blacku a pojďte se mnou.“

Celou situaci sledovala z moře míčků skupinka dívek.

„Půjč mi prosím ten míček,“ řekla najednou Lily.

„Cože?“ zeptala se Marlene zmateně.

„Půjč mi ten míček,“ zopakovala rusovláska a natáhla pravou ruku, blondýnka s nechápavým výrazem vložila do její dlaně zelený míček.

„Co chceš – “ Marlene však nedostala šanci otázku dokončit. Lily se otočila a Vicky, Mary, Dorcas i Marlene ji se zájmem pozorovaly.

„Pottere!“ zavolala Lily. Černovlasý chlapec, který stál na vrcholku bývalého schodiště, se otočil zády k profesorce McGonagallové, Siriusovi i Remusovi. Lily po něm hodila míčkem a on ho bez váhání chytil. Chytačský reflex se hodil.

„Hádej co?!“

„Co?“ James se zmateně zadíval na míček.

„Ano,“ odpověděla Lily prostě. Za okamžik v Jamesových očích blesklo pochopení a usmál se.

„Musíš to říct, Evansová,“ uchechtl se.

„Ano, vyhrál jsi,“ usmála se na něj Lily a otočila se zpět ke kamarádkám, které se na ni dívaly s vykulenýma očima. Když Lily vešla do Velké síně a její kamarádky ji následovaly, Sirius uznale zapískal.

„Zabodoval jsi, Dvanácteráku,“ mladý Black poplácal svého kamaráda po rameni, „nikdy mě nenapadlo, že se toho dožiju.“

„Mě taky ne.“ Oba chlapci se otočili ke své profesorce se šokovanými výrazy, dokonce i Remus vykulil oči.

„Proč se tváříte tak překvapeně, pane Pottere? Vypadám snad, že jsem slepá nebo hluchá? Pánové následujte mě do mého kabinetu.“

 

„Lily? Co to bylo?“ zeptala se Marlene, když si sedly ke stolu.

„Co myslíš?“

„No, _tamto_ ,“ ukázala směrem ke vstupní síni, „flirtovala jsi s ním.“

„Ne, neflirtovala,“ odmítla Lily.

„Ale ano,“ přikývla Dorcas, když se natáhla pro mísu s ovocem.

„Ale ne. Vždyť já ani nevím, jak se to dělá,“ založila si Lily ruce na prsou.

„Zlato, jsi moje nejlepší kamarádka, ovšemže víš, jak flirtovat,“ usmála se na ní Marlene a pak Vicky vysvětlila, „dělám to pořád.“

„Ale já jsem to nikdy nedělala.“

„Ale byla jsi dobrá,“ řekla Mary, „a byl to přesně tvůj styl.“

„Vážně?“ Lily byla v obličeji stejně rudá jako její vlasy.

„Ano, bylo to jednoduché, elegantní, zcela nevulgární. Byla jsi to ty,“ potvrdila Marlene. Lily si schovala obličej do dlaní.

„Co si o mě teď bude myslet?“ zamumlala.

„Že se ti líbí,“ podotkla Vicky, jako by to byla zcela zjevné.

„Ale mě se nelíbí,“ Lily se vrátila do obranného módu, „Nelíbí se mi. Je moc hlasitý a je arogantní a neslušný a nedospělý. A je arogantní … “

„To už jsi říkala,“ přikývla Marlene s úsměvem.

„No a není? Jeho ego je obří.“

„Neříkám, že není, i když oproti Blackovi je nic. U toho se bojím, že se s tím svým egem za chvíli nevejde do dveří.“

„Já … končím tuhle diskusi. Potter se mi nelíbí, konec diskuse. Dobrou chuť,“ řekla rusovláska rázně a začala si agresivně mazat toust máslem. „Nechápu, co mě to popadlo,“ zamumlala si pro sebe.

„Já ano,“ zašeptala Marlene Vicky, která seděla vedle ní. „Naše sladká Lily má slabost pro špatné kluky.“

„Já bych spíš řekla, že má slabost pro chytré kluky se špatným přístupem,“ specifikovala Vicky.

„Máš recht,“ zasmála se potichu Marlene, aby ji Lily neslyšela. Ta byla ale stejně natolik ponořená do vlastních myšlenek, že by neslyšela ani výstřel z děla.


	8. Kdyby to jen nebylo tak těžké

Victoire seděla na nádvoří na zídce, vyhřívala se na sluníčku a listovala učebnicí přeměňování. Snažila se najít něco, na čem by postavila svoji esej o zvěromázích. Najednou se někdo postavil vedle ní a zablokoval tak příjemné dubnové paprsky. Zvedla hlavu, aby si prohlédla příchozího, ale proti slunci viděla jen chlapeckou siluetu. Zamrkala a zastínila si oči.

„Ahoj, Vicky,“ pozdravil ji, „můžu ti říkat Vicky? Victoire je trochu složitý.“

„Jasně, že můžeš, ahoj, Siriusi,“ usmála se blondýnka, když si poznala černovlasého mladého Blacka.

„Můžu si přisednout?“

„Jo, jasně,“ přikývla a odklidila z místa vedle sebe tašku a rozložené knihy.

„Co děláš?“

„Snažím se psát tu esej o zvěromázích od McGonagallové, moc mi to nejde. Ty už to máš?“ zajímala se.

„Já? Neblázni, nespletla sis mě s Remem?“ zasmál se. „Ještě jsem nezačal.“

„A stihneš to?“ zeptala se zvědavě.

„Vždycky to stihnu, navíc o tomhle tématu i něco vím. Tohle budu mít levou zadní,“ řekl Sirius a prohrábl si rukou černé vlasy.

„Jak to?“

„Řekněme, že … že pár zvěromágů znám. Velmi dobře,“ uchechtl se, „mohl bych ti i poradit, když si nebudeš vědět rady.“

„Díky, uvidím, jak mi to půjde,“ usmála se blondýnka a znovu se zahleděla do knížky. Ovšem, že pár zvěromágů zná, sám je jeden z nich. Vicky to moc dobře věděla.

„Není za co. Poslyš Vicky…“

„Ano?“ zvedla hlavu.

„Tak jsem si říkal, že bychom spolu mohli strávit trochu času, však víš, trochu se poznat. Mohl bych ti ukázat, jak vypadají školní pozemky večer,“ mrkl na ní. Victoire ho chvíli pozorovala, vážně to na ní zkoušel?

„Díky, ale ne,“ odpověděla rozhodně. Vypadal, jakoby do něj uhodil blesk. „No, co se tváříš tak překvapeně? Vím, co to znamená, když někomu řekneš, že si prohlédnete pozemky večer. Nejsem blbá ani naivní. A navíc, bydlím s Lily, pamatuješ? Ovšemže mě před tebou varovala,“ zasmála se.

„Kdybych mohl tak Evansovou zaškrtím,“ ulevil si.

„A nemůžeš?“

„Ne, bohužel,“ povzdechl si, „James by se mnou nemluvil. Takže ne?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou, „mám přítele, Sirie, vždyť to víš.“

„Ale on tu není.“

„To sice není, ale pořád je to ne. Nezáleží na tom, kde jsem nebo _kdy_ jsem, dokud budeme spolu, Teddyho nepodvedu.“

„Šťastnej to chlap,“ zamumlal, „nechceš si to nechat projít hlavou? Nabídka trvá.“

„Podívej, Siriusi,“ zaklapla rázně knihu a podívala se na něj, „Jsi hezkej, chytrej, vtipnej, sebevědomej, někdy možná až moc … A moc dobře to víš. Jsi fajn kluk, jednou budeš pro někoho fakt dobrej úlovek. Ale ne pro mě, miluju Teddyho. Takže díky ale ne.“

„Chápu, no co se dá dělat,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Neranila jsem tě moc, že ne?“

„Jen mám pošramocený ego,“ mávl rukou a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jsi si jistej, že tak závažný zranění přežiješ?“ zasmála se Vicky.

„Hej!“ šťouchl jí do žeber. Vicky vypískla a začala se kroutit.

„Áááá, slečna je lechtivá,“ zasmál se a začal jí lechtat, „s tím se dá pracovat.“

„Nech-to-ho,“ lapala po dechu a snažila se utéct před jeho prsty, které ji lechtaly na břiše.

„Počůrám se.“ Zasmál se, zvedl ruce v obranném gestu a čekal, až se blondýnka vzpamatuje.

„Nepůjdeme se projít?“ zeptal se jí, když znovu chytla dech.

„Sirie…“ začala varovným tónem.

„Myslel jsem jako kamarádi,“ ohradil se, „projít se, pokecat, probrat školní drby, cokoli.“

„Vážně?“

„Vážně. Řekla jsi ne, respektuju to. Nechystám se tě znásilnit, chci tě jen poznat.“

„Proč by si mě chtěl poznat?“ zeptala se Vicky s překvapeným výrazem. Ne, že by ho nechtěla poznat, jen ještě úplně nezpracovala fakt, že je to kmotr jejího strýce. Mrtvý kmotr jejího strýce, nutno dodat.

„Jsi fajn, navíc Remus si tě oblíbil. To znamená, že se budeme často vídat, tak proč se nepoznat, když spolu budeme trávit hodně času,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Tak jo,“ usmála se Vicky a přikývla.

„Jo?“ rozzářily se mu oči a ústa se mu roztáhla do úsměvu, „tak jdeme?“ Vyskočil na nohy a podal jí ruku.

„Proč ne,“ pokrčila rameny a začala si balit věci, které měla rozložené po zídce. Musela se smát, když si uvědomila, že kolem ní poskakuje jako pes, který se těší na procházku.

 

Když Vicky dorazila do věže a otevřela dveře do ložnice, zjistila, že jsou tam všechny její spolubydlící. Zrzka seděla na posteli nejblíže ke dveřím a četla si, blondýnka ležela na protější posteli a pohupovala nad sebou ve vzduchu nohama, na Maryině posteli seděla černovláska i hnědovláska a hrály karty. Když za sebou Victoire zavřela dveře, všechny ztichly a podívaly se na ní.

„Hmm, ahoj,“ pozdravila je.

„Ahoj.“ Zdálo se, jakoby na něco čekaly. Nebo snad na někoho? Pak to Vicky došlo, čekaly na ní.

„Nechceš nám něco vyprávět?“ zeptala se Lily a zavřela knížku. Španělská inkvizice hadr. Vedle těchto čtyř by neobstála žádná donucovací praktika. Ať už provedla cokoli, dostanou z ní všechno. Přešla ke své posteli, odhodila vedle stolku tašku, přes pelest přehodila hábit a plácla sebou do ustlaných peřin.

„Například?“ zamumlala, její slova byla ztlumená polštářem.

„Viděla jsem tě s Blackem,“ pronesla rusovláska, jakoby to vše vysvětlovalo. Blondýnka se v posteli otočila a zatvrzele hleděla na tmavorudá nebesa.

„A?“

„Ty s ním něco máš?“ nadzvedla obočí Dorcas a položila karty lícem dolů na červený přehoz.

„Se Siriusem?“ rozesmála se Vicky, kdyby tak jen tušily, jak absurdní by to bylo, „ne, jasně, že ne. Víte, že mám přítele.“

„Říkala jsem ti, že…“

„Že si na něj mám dávat pozor. Já vím, Lily. Neboj se. Jsme kamarádi.“

„Nezkoušel to na tebe?“ zeptala se Marlene, dívala se ni vzhůru nohama, protože jí hlava visela přes okraj postele.

„Zkoušel,“ přikývla Vicky prostě.

„Kdy?“

„Před tím, než jsme se šli projít.“

„A ty jsi s ním stejně šla?“ zeptala se Marlene se šokem v očích, spustila nohy na postel a otočila se na břicho.

„Ovšem, proč ne,“ pokrčila rameny, „řekla jsem ‚Ne, díky‘ a on řekl ‚Fajn, tvoje rozhodnutí, respektuju to. Můžeme si vyrazit jako kamarádi?‘ Tak jsme šli. Není to jako by se mě pokusil znásilnit. Všechny holky, co s ním spaly, to dělaly naprosto dobrovolně. K ničemu je nenutil, to vážně nepotřebuje. Vážně byste o něm měly mít větší mínění.“

„Možná Blacka přece jenom podceňujeme,“ pronesla Mary.

„Jsme kamarádi, je to milej, vtipnej kluk, někdy možná až příliš sebevědomej, ale je to člověk, se kterým se stojí za to se přátelit. Rozesměje vás, když to potřebujete, za svými přáteli by šel kamkoli a kdykoli, bez váhání by za ně nasadil svůj život. Respektuje ostatní a snaží se nesoudit, protože sám dobře ví, jaké to je, když o vás někdo říká něco, co není pravda. Má toho už tak dost, a ještě víc toho má přijít.“

„Mluvíš o něm, jakoby si ho znala déle než pár týdnů. Co myslíš tím, že víc toho má přijít?“ zajímala se Mary.

„Voldemort je na vzestupu, je jasný, že strádat tím budou všichni.“

„To máš pravdu, bohužel…“ zamumlala Marlene. „Stejně ale mluvíš, jakoby si věděla, co bude. Nevidíš náhodou do budoucnosti?“

„Jasně, předpovídám, že dneska bude k večeři rizoto,“ zasmála se. Kdyby tak jenom věděly, povzdechla si Vicky v duchu, kdyby tak mohla něco říct. Kdyby je tak mohla varovat.

 

Marlene, Lily, Mary, Dorcas a Vicky seděly u nebelvírského stolu a snídaly. Najednou k nim přišel vysoký blonďák v rudo-zlatém famfrpálovém hábitu a sedl si vedle Marlene. Vicky si byla jistá, že už ho někde viděla. Jistě, na té skluzavce, vzal Marlene za ruku a stáhl ji dolů, uvědomila si.

„Ahoj, děvčata.“

„Ahoj, Matte,“ odpověděly dívky a pokračovaly ve snídání.

„Ahoj, Mar,“ řekl a políbil Marlene na tvář.

„Ahoj, Matty,“ usmála se blondýnka, „oh, dneska je famfrpál? Skoro jsem zapomněla,“ řekla, když si všimla, co má na sobě.

„Jo, hrajeme se Zmijozelem. Přej mi štěstí.“

„Samozřejmě. Budu tam, abych byla svědkem dalšího tvého úspěchu.“

„Vím, že tam budeš, vždycky jsi. Jen si nejsem jistý, jestli zůstaneš na celý zápas. Možná se objeví lepší způsob, jak se zabavit,“ ušklíbl se. Vicky si všimla, že ostatním cukaly koutky, ale byla mírně zmatená.

„Hej,“ blondýnka ho praštila přes hrudník, “nebuď zlý! Pořád jsem starší než ty.“

„Jo, asi o šest minut a pořád mi to připomínáš,“ řekl a mnul si zasažené místo, „to bolelo, víš to?“ postěžoval si.

„To je dobře, taky mělo. A ohledně toho, že ti to pořád připomínám … To je právo staršího.“ Marlene si založila ruce na hrudníku a otočila se k chlapci zády.

„No tak, Lene,“ strčil do ní jemně ramenem, „víš, že si z tebe jenom střílím. Právo mladšího,“ dodal vysokým hlasem. Blondýnka jen protočila modré oči. „Víš, že bych tě nikdy nesoudil. Je mi fuk, jestli si spala se všema klukama ve škole. Mám tě rád takovou, jaká jsi,“ řekl a ona se k němu otočila s úsměvem.

„Já vím, děkuju. Taky tě mám ráda.“ Opřela čelo o to jeho. Vicky si všimla, že se na sebe dívají dva páry identicky modrých očí.

„Vždycky … “ usmál se.

„A napořád,“ řekla, oba nakrčili nosy a začali se smát.

„Budu muset jít, tým už na mě čeká. Měj se, a pokud náhodou potkáš nějakého hezkého hlupáka, znej své slabiny,“ políbil ji na čelo.

„Oh, to se neboj,“ mrkla na něj a políbila ho na tvář, „jdi do nich, tygře.“

„Oh, to se neboj,“ usmál se a zamával ostatní dívkám, „mějte se.“

„Zatím, Matte,“ odpověděly uniso.

„Jsem mírně zmatená,“ přiznala Vicky, když si Matt sedl vedle Jamese a drobné hnědovlásky.

„Ohledně čeho?“ zeptala se Marlene a mazala si toust máslem.

„No, nejdřív jsem si myslela, že je to tvůj přítel, ale už si to nemyslím.“

„On? Ne,“ zasmála se blondýnka, „to je moje dvojče Matthew.“

„Oh, promiň. Tak už mi to dává smysl. Jste si hodně podobní.“

„Vážně?“

„Jo, blond vlasy, oči se stejným odstínem modré, podobné rysy. A ta věc, kterou děláte s nosem. Neznám moc lidí, kteří by to dělali.“

Tak Matthew McKinnon, zamyslela se Vicky. Tak tohle je jeden z rodiny McKinnonových, kteří v boji proti Voldemortovi položí život. Rozhlédla se kolem a došlo jí, že polovina z těch, co tu teď sedí ve Velké síni, se nedožije konce války. A jen málo z nich se dožije Voldemortova skutečného konce. Kdyby tak mohla něco udělat. Vlastně … ona je jediná, kdo může něco udělat. Kdyby řekla Brumbálovi o viteálech, mohlo by to všechno skončit dřív, než to vůbec začne. Snad stokrát slyšela vyprávět, co všechno Voldemort ve viteály proměnil a kde je schoval. James a Lily by mohli být naživu, Sirius by neskončil ve vězení, Marlene, její bratr i Mary s Dorcas by se dožily Kristových let. Strýc George by nebyl tím dvojčetem, které přežilo, její otec by nebyl částečný vlk. Teddyho rodiče by byli naživu. A to je jen špička ledovce, tolik by se toho mohlo změnit. Očima zabloudila k učitelskému stolu. Uprostřed seděl Brumbál a zachytil její pohled. Jeho rentgenově modré oči se vpíjely do těch jejích. Pak téměř neznatelně zavrtěl hlavou, jakoby snad věděl, na co myslí. Tak moc by to chtěla udělat, ale nemůže. Mohlo by to mít katastrofální následky, takové, jaké si ani nedokáže představit. Kdyby to jen nebylo tak těžké. Povzdechla si a položila si hlavu do dlaní.


	9. Jsme tím, kým jsme

„Jsi v tom tak dobrá. Jak to děláš?“ zavrčel James s hlavou zabořenou ve velké knize, která utišila jeho námitky.  
„Lektvary nejsou tak těžké. Potřebuješ jen vůli se učit a trpělivost,“ pokrčila Lily rameny, aniž by zvedla hlavu od knihy.  
„To je ten problém, nemám trpělivost,“ povzdechl si James.  
„To bych netvrdila,“ pípla rusovláska tiše, „na rande mě zveš pravidelně už několik let. Neříkala bych tomu nedostatek trpělivosti.“  
„Ty za to ale stojíš.“  
„Cože?“ Lily zvedla hlavu a její zelené oči se zadívaly do jeho oříškových.  
„Ty za to stojíš. A ten, kdo to nevidí je hlupák,“ odpověděl potichu James. To Lily na tváři vykouzlilo nepatrný úsměv a její pihami poseté tváře zčervenaly. Pro nebelvírského kapitána to byl ten nejkouzelnější okamžik, který zažil. Přiměl Lily Evansovou, aby se usmála.  
„Ty jsi mnohem lepší v Obraně. Neumím kolem sebe jen tak vrhat kouzla,“ snažila se změnit téma.  
„Na to moc nepotřebuješ, jen lehkomyslné chování, kterého mám na rozdávání,“ zasmál se James, „ne vážně. Obrana je jen o trénování, improvizaci a trénování. A nesmíš se bát použít kouzla, která znáš.“  
„Nikdy jsem nad tím takhle nepřemýšlela,“ přiznala rusovláska a nervózně převracela v rukou tužku.  
„Budu s tebou trénovat, jestli chceš,“ nabídl jí nesměle.  
„Vážně?“ zelené oči se jí rozšířily překvapením, ale pak rychle zavrtěla hlavou, „ne, to není dobrý nápad.“  
„Mám nápad. Ty jsi génius před Lektvary a já jsem k politování. Já zase umím Obranu a ty potřebuješ pomoc. Tak co kdyby si ty mě doučovala v lektvarech a já s tebou trénoval? Co říkáš?“ Lily si založila ruce na prsou a přemýšlela.  
„Jen studium?“ zeptala se podezíravě.  
„Jen studium,“ James přikývl s úsměvem, „máme dohodu?“ natáhl k ní ruku. Lily se nervózně podívala kolem a kousla se do spodního rtu.  
„Platí,“ přijala jeho nabízenou ruku.

Vicky a Sirius leželi vedle sebe pod velkým stromem nedaleko jezera. Blondýnka si užívala hřejivých slunečních paprsků, tmavovlasý chlapec vedle ní ležel se zavřenýma očima a rukama za hlavou.  
„Sirie?“ prolomila ticho.  
„Hmm?“ zamumlal mladý Black, aniž by otevřel oči.  
„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“  
„Jasně.“  
„Vím, že to není moje věc, takže pokud nechceš odpovědět, tak mi prostě řekni, ať si dám pohov, jo?“ Posadila se a zadívala se na chlapce vedle sebe.  
„Dobře, jen do toho.“  
„Jen jsem byla zvědavá, jestli … “  
„Jestli co?“ zeptal se, když nedokončila větu.  
„Jsi bisexuál?“ Siriusovo tělo na okamžik ztuhlo, ale pak se zase uvolnil. Otevřel oči a posadil se. Vicky zadržela dech a jen doufala, že na ní nebude křičet. Jeho bouřkové modré oči se zadívaly do jejích zelených, jakoby se v nich snažil něco najít. Ať to bylo cokoli, našel to.  
„Jsem. Nikdy jsem nad tím takhle uvažoval, ale asi jsem,“ přikývl a usmál se, „jak to víš?“  
„Dívám se kolem sebe,“ pokrčila rameny, „všimla jsem si, jak se díváš na některé kluky a jak se dívají oni na tebe.“  
„To jsem tak očividný?“ zeptal se překvapeně. V jeho tónu byl náznak strachu.  
„Ne, nemyslím si, že by si toho někdo všiml. Já jen vím, co mám hledat. Koneckonců jedna moje nejlepší kamarádka je bisexuálka a jeden můj strýc taky. Moje sestra je lesbička a myslím, že jeden můj bratránek je gay, i když je ještě příliš malý na to, aby si to uvědomil.“  
„A tvojí rodině to nevadí?“ vypadal opravdu překvapeně.  
„Jistěže ne. Nemůžeš to změnit, narodíš se tak. Pocházím z místa, kde se lidé s různou sexualitou nemusí skrývat. Není to ideální a pořád je spousta věci, kterých se teprve musí dosáhnout, ale je to lepší.“  
„Kolik je tvému strýci?“  
„Strejda Charlie má pětačtyřicet, myslím. Když byl ve škole, byl jedním z těch oblíbených, kapitán famfrpálového týmu. Holky ho milovaly a on miloval je. Vlastně byl tak trochu jako ty,“ usmála se na mladého Blacka. „Když dostudoval, odjel do Rumunska do dračí kolonie studovat draky. Když se po roce vrátil na návštěvu, jeho přítelkyně na něj už nečekala. Po pár vztazích si uvědomil, že si buď bude muset najít někoho, pro koho je práce na prvním místě nebo zůstane sám. A roky žil jenom pro draky. Pak, asi před deseti lety, přijeli noví kolegové. Byl mezi nimi i o deset let mladší, pohledný Španěl jménem Lito. Stali se z nich přátelé, sdíleli spolu vášeň pro draky. A jednou v noci, po dalším blízkém setkání se smrtí, napumpovaní adrenalinem se políbili. Tu noc si strejda Charlie uvědomil, že se mu nelíbí jen dívky.“  
„Jsou pořád spolu?“ zeptal se Sirius zvědavě.  
„Ano. Léta si moji prarodiče mysleli, že byl ženatý se svou prací. Netušili však, že téměř deset let sdílí svou chatu a postel s Litem,“ řekla s ďábelským úsměvem.  
„Rád bych ho poznal.“  
„Líbil by ses mu,“ usmála se. „Jaké to je? Být s mužem myslím?“ zeptala se po krátké pauze.  
„Ty to nevíš? Myslel jsem, že máš přítele. Copak se o tebe nestará?“ ušklíbl se.  
„Hej,“ Vicky ho praštila do ramene, „stará se o mě velmi dobře, děkuji za optání. Myslím, jaké je to pro muže být s mužem?“ převalila se na břicho, položila si hlavu na spojené ruce a zadívala se na Siriuse.  
„Já … nevím, nikdy jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel. Mám rád holky. Miluju ženské tělo, jemné křivky, prsa, dlouhé vlasy. Miluju ty zvuky, které z nich dokážu dostat, ale občas,“ lehl si zpět na záda a zavřel oči, „občas toužím po něčem jiném. Po pevných svalech … občas je právě teď, právě tady, rychle a tvrdě to, co potřebuju. S klukem se asi můžu víc uvolnit, nemusím se bát, že otěhotní nebo, že mu ublížím. Je to víc o potřebě, víc pudové, víc … já nevím … zvířecí. Cítím se … “  
„Volný?“ nabídla Vicky.  
„Ano,“ otevřel oči a podíval se na blondýnku vedle sebe, „to je to správné slovo. Cítím se volný, alespoň na chvíli.“  
„A s kým se cítíš volný, smím-li se zeptat?“  
„Znáš Roberta Sanderse? Chodí do Havraspáru, máme spolu Přeměňování …“  
„Děláš si ze mě srandu?“ Vicky vyjekla a chytila ho za ruku, „ten řecký bůh? To si ze mě jenom střílíš, že jo?“  
„Nestřílím, přísahám. Každý týden se scházíme, abychom upustili trochu páry,“ mrkl na ni. „Ne, že by to bylo to jediné, co upustíme,“ zasmál se vlastnímu špatnému vtipu.

Pod bezmračným blankytně modrým nebem ve Velké síni seděli u nebelvírského stolu hnědovlasý chlapec a blonďatá dívka a skláněli se nad hustě popsaným pergamenem, jehož konec visel přes protilehlý okraj stolu. Kolem měli rozložené tři tlusté knihy a papíry s vlastními poznámkami. Zanedlouho se k nim připojila drobná dívka, která měla rudé vlasy spletené do copu a v rukou nesla další knihy.  
„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě, ve společence se poprali druháci,“ dodala na vysvětlenou.  
„V pohodě, Lils, zrovna jsme začali,“ usmála se na ni blondýnka, „s Remem jsme se shodli, že teoretickou část máme rozpracovanou dobře, stačí to jen sepsat a dodat tomu nějaké to okecávání,“ řekla Vicky.  
„Takže nám chybí jen ten experiment a napsat praktickou část. To bychom mohli zkusit dneska, co říkáte?“  
„To by šlo. Domluvíme se s Křiklanem, aby nás pustil do učebny. Budete mít čas kolem šesté?“ zajímal se Remus.  
„Jak se mají Křiklanovi oblíbenci? Pořád děláte na tom projektu?“ ozval se nad nimi Siriusův hlas.  
„Ahoj, Siriusi,“ pozdravila ho Victoire, „děláme. Vy už to máte hotový?“  
„Pamela říkala, že přepíše a z větší části udělá teoretickou část a experiment mileráda přenechá mě a Dvanáctrákovi. A hele, my o vlku …“ Lily se nepatrně napřímila, jak čekala další Jamesův pokus o pozvání na rande.  
„Čau Reme, Vicky,“ začal brýlatý chlapec a poté se otočil k druhé dívce, „ahoj, Lily,“ pípnul téměř neznatelně.  
„Nazdar Pottre,“ opáčila automaticky chladným hlasem. Když si uvědomila, co řekl, zarazila se, „totiž ahoj Jamesi,“ zamumlala a tváře jí zaplály barvou téměř stejnou, jakou měly její vlasy.  
„Jak jde škola?“ zeptal se nesebevědomně a sedl si vedle ní, zatímco ostatní pokračovali v konverzaci.  
„Cože?“ vyvalila na něj užasle zelené oči.  
„Ptal jsem se, jak ti jde škola,“ zamumlal. Dívala se na něj, jakoby odněkud spadl. Chvíli si ho prohlížela a hledala v jeho tváři nějakou známku šílenství.  
„Myslíš to vážně? Děláš si ze mě srandu? Nebo si snad na tréninku spadl z koštěte a začalo ti strašit ve věži?“ založila si rázně ruce na prsou a vůbec nevnímala, že všichni okolo ztichli a sledují jejich interakci. Sirius s Vicky se na sebe významně dívali a potajmu se pochichotávali. Remus dělal, že neposlouchá a předstíral zaujetí projektem, který měl rozložený před sebou. Pod stolem ale bylo vidět, jak Siriusovi dupe na nohu.  
„Myslím to vážně,“ pípl jinak hlučný nebelvírský chytač, „fakt mě to zajímá.“ Lily spadla čelist a chvíli na něj nevěřícně zírala. Vicky do ní nepatrně šťouchla, Lily se oklepala.  
„Fajn, všechno je fajn. A ty?“  
„Až na lektvary to jde. Myslela jsi to s tím doučováním vážně?“

Vicky ležela v posteli a četla si knihu, kterou jí půjčila Lily. Slunce vyšlo teprve před hodinou, ale ona nemohla spát. Seděla opřená o pelest postele a na pokrčených kolenou měla rozevřenou knihu. Byla neděle, takže předpokládala, že ostatní dívky se probudí nejdříve tak za tři hodiny. Marlene pravděpodobně až za pět. Proto ji překvapilo, když viděla, jak se zachvěl závěs kolem postele Dorcas. Místo hnědovlásky však z postele vstala vysoká rusovláska s ledově modrýma očima a přes noční košili si zavazovala černý župan.  
„Ahoj, Ellen,“ řekla Vicky potichu. Dívka leknutím nadskočila do vzduchu.  
„Do háje,“ vyjekla a položila si ruku na srdce.  
„Promiň, nechtěla jsem tě vyděsit.“  
„Ne, to … jen … to je v pořádku, jen jsem nečekala, že by byl někdo vzhůru,“ rozhlédla se po pokoji a ztlumila hlas, „jsi Vicky, že?“  
„Jsem. Vážně se omlouvám, nebylo to úmyslně.“  
„To je v pohodě, já jen - “ podívala se na postel Dorcas, „asi bych ti měla vysvětlit -“  
„Není co vysvětlovat,“ přerušila ji blondýnka, „není to moje věc. Ale pokud se budeš cítit líp, věděla jsem to.“  
„Dorcas ti to řekla?“ zeptala se Ellen překvapeně.  
„Ani nemusela. Viděla jsem, jak se na ni díváš a jak se dívá ona na tebe. Došlo mi, že jste víc než kamarádky.“  
„A tobě to nevadí?“ zeptala se rusovláska tiše, sklopila zrak a začala nervózně žmoulat v ruce pásek županu.  
„Jak jsem řekla, není to moje věc. A ne, opravdu mi to nevadí. Je to váš život. Proč by mi mělo vadit, že jste spolu šťastné? Proč by mi mělo vadit, že jste našly lásku?“ usmála se na ni Vicky. Ellen odtrhla oči od podlahy a také se usmála.  
„Děkuju.“  
„A za co?“ zeptala se zmateně Vicky.  
„Za to, co jsi řekla. Obvykle slyším pravý opak. Prostě je hezké slyšet něco milého a pozitivního,“ řekla a podívala se z okna na pozemky zalité ranním sluncem, „asi bych už měla jít. Než se probudí moje spolubydlící.“  
„Jasně, ráda jsem tě viděla.“  
„Já tebe taky,“ řekla Ellen a zamířila ke dveřím. Ještě před tím než je otevřela, Vicky znovu prolomila ticho.  
„Nikomu to neřeknu, slibuju. Sice to není nikoho věc, ale vím, jaká tahle doba je a jak zlí lidé dokáží být. Vaše tajemství je u mě v bezpečí.“  
Ellen se ohlédla přes rameno a široce se usmála. „Díky,“ s tímto slovem vyklouzla ze dveří a tiše je za sebou zavřela.


End file.
